Breaking the Law: These broken hands
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: Sequel to 'Breaking the Law'. Jane and Maura are married with one son, Finn and two more on the way. They're living their happily ever after until their happily ever after turns into a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since they had found the husband and wife and that was the last they had heard from Hoyt and as far as they knew he was still in prison. Thats what they prayed for anyway. Maura's stomach had nearly grown to the size of a house, and her naturally tiny frame made the bump look all the more huge. Being pregnant with Finn was easy, her moring sickness stopped during the 12th week and he didn't give her any pain or discomfort, she loved being pregnant with Finn, but being pregnant with the twins, this was a whole other story. Her mood swings were crazy and frequent, her back and ankles gave her excruiating pain, she was still nauseous every morning and not to mention, she hadn't seen her feet in months. And even being six months pregnant with twins Jane still thought she was the most beautiful, amazing person. Maura tried her hardest not to take her mood swings out on her son and wife but failed most of the time, despite her best efforts. Everyone was gathered in Jane and Maura's living room to celebrate Tommy's birthday.

"So, do you know what you're having?" Tommy's new girlfriend Heather asked, trying to get to know her boyfriends big sister and her wife better.

"We do" Maura smiled. "We're having girls" she rubbed her giant belly.

"Great, two more mini Jane's is just what we need" Frankie snorted, only to recieve a swift kick to the shin under the table from said sister.

"Or they could be lucky and turn out like Maura" Tommy added, recieving a piece of bread to his face.

"Just because it's your Birthday doesn't mean I won't kick your ass little brother" Jane growled.

"Asssssss" Finn repeated, laughing at himself.

"JANE!" Angela gasped.

"I didn't teach him it, he picked up that word months ago at daycare"

"That's no excuse for language like that around children" Angela pointed at Finn and the young girl next to Heather.

"So, have you decided on names for my neices yet?" Frankie asked quickly changing the subject.

"We have a few ideas" Maura smiled, Jane's hand subconciously rubbing Maura's stomach. "We're thinking Hope Angela Rizzoli and Lexie-Rae Rizzoli"

After hearing that they we're planning on naming one of the twins after her, Angela let out high pitched squeak only to recieve warm, heart felt smiles off Jane and Maura.

"You would really name your child after me?" Angela beamed.

"Of course!" Maura smiled.

"Plus, no middle name can be worse than Clementine" Jane added.

"What. I thought it was pretty!" Angela defended herself.

A loud and familiar banging to the door tore everyone from their conversations and Jane made her way to the door.

"What do you want?" Jane spat, opening the door to the very unwelcomed gues on her doorstep.

"I wanted to wish Tommy a happy birthday"

"And you couldn't have done it when you were having lunch with him?" Jane spat.

"He's my son, Jane. Is it so bad I want to spend his birthday with him?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Especially when you come to _my _house after you made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. That I was dead to you"

"Is everything okay?" Maura aske as she waddled up to the door.

"It's fine, Maur. Just sit down and enjoy yourself" Jane smiled.

"Jane please, I've tried to make things right-"

"-RIGHT?" Jane spat, wanting to punch her father square in the face. "RIGHT? You think asking to spend time with Finn because he is quote 'half your grandchild'. What half is that? Frankie? Finn is my son. Mine and Maura's. The woman who you won't even aknowledge. The woman who you said 'ripped this family apart'. The woman you blame for me going to hell!"

"Jane" Maura put her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Angela asked, joining them at the door, her blood instantily boiling at the sight of the man who divorced her because she went to her daughters wedding.

"Nothing, Ma. Pop was just leaving" Jane slammed the door shut in her fathers face before heading back to the table to join her family.

"Welcome to the Rizzoli's. You're gonna love it" Jane smiled at Heather.

Despite her smile and her laughing the impromptu visit from her father had gotten to Jane. As much as she hated him for disowning her, for the way he spoke about Maura, how he had divorced Angela because she attended her wedding, for the way he only aknowledged Finn as Frankie's son there wasstill a part of her that loved him. That wanted him to accept her. To love her the way he used to. She was always a daddy's girl and she had always idolised him and to have him treat her the way he did broke her heart. She did her best to hide the way she felt and was successful most of the time only Maura could tell she was upset and this time was no different. Everyone could sense she was pissed he had turned up but only Maura could tell her heart had broken a little bit more. Her brown eye's didn't glisten as bright as they normally did, the corners of her smile were weaker. The tiny, subtle changes that were usually blind to the naked eye were shining like a truck head light to Maura, who took one of Jane's hand and squeezed it while her thumb ghosted over her scars.

After what was a good night, despite Frank showing up, everyone headed home. Finn had fallen asleep on the couch so Jane carried him to his room and after she had tucked him tightly into bed she plodded to her own bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Maura, who was already tucked up in their bed asked as Jane closed their bedroom door.

"Not really" Jane huffed climbing into bed, only to recieve a scolding look off Maura.

"You know I hate it when you wear your shoes to bed. It's bad enough you wear your clothes to bed but I draw the line at shoes"

"I know, you tell me every night" Jane huffed kicking off her shoes.

"And you still haven't learnt" Maura laughed. "But seriously, do you want to talk about it?"

Maura was greeted by a loud snore from Jane who had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Usually, when she was sleeping it was the only time she looked calm but ever since they found the bodies three months ago she always had a tourtured look on her face. Maura swept some wild curls out of Jane's face with her fingers and kissed her wife on the foehead before turning off her bedside lamp and going to sleep.

"Mommy. Mamma!" Finn ran into their bedroom, juming on their bed.

The light from the bedside table burnt Jane's eyes as she looked to see what time it was.

"Finn, it's 3AM. Go back to sleep" Jane groaned sleepily.

"I can't. Your phone keep ringing" he handed Jane her mobile.

Jane looked at her phone and noticed she had 7 missed calls off Korsak. _This must be serious._ She thought to herself, as ever since Finn was born Korsak would always call Crowe or someone else if there was a murder in the middle of the night.

"I can't sleep, Mamma" Finn yawned as Maura let him snuggle into her.

"Rizzoli" Jane answered sleepily as her phone rang again.

**"I'm sorry for waking you" **Korsak replied.

"Yeah, you should be. It's 3AM. Couldn't Crowe or someone do it" Jane yawned.

**"Jane, you're going to want to see this"**

"Korsak..." Jane said wide-eyed knowing full well what he was talking about.

**"Bring Maura"**

With that Korsak hung up.

"What did he want" Maura mumbled, her voice full of tiredness.

"I don't know, but if he's calling at 3AM demanding we go down I have a pretty good idea"

"Jane, you don't know that" Maura took Jane's hand in hers.

"No...I do. The husband and wife we found 3 months ago. They were't just a one off, they were a warning" Jane sighed getting out of bed. "I've got to phone my mother, we'll drop Finn of on the way" Jane excited the bedroom to phone her mother.

The car ride to Angela's was silent apart from Finn's snoring and his occasional mumbling in his sleep. Jane and Maura were both too tired and too worried to speak. Once they ad dropped Finn off at his Angela's they headed to the adandoned warehouse Korsak had texted Jane the directions to. Jane pulled up and headed to the crime scene, both of the flashing their credentials at the uniform.

"Is it him?" Jane asked once she was within hearing distance of Korsak.

Jane stared down at the body of a young woman. She was tall and skinny and had crazy black curly hair but was lying face down in the dirt.

"Oh my God!" Maura gasped, staring at the body.

"We thought-" Korsak took a deep breath in.

"-You thought it was me" Jane finished his sentance.

Once Maura had tuned the body over, she jumped back in shock nearly knocking Jane over.

"Maur" Jane looked down at her and then to the body, her stomach sinking at the sight.

Maura took the photograph out of the corpses hands, fear and anger surging through her body. Jane took the photo out of Maura's hands and looked down at the image of her, Maura and Finn playing in the park.

"Is...is he out?" Jane chocked.

The same moment from three months ago played out, only this time it was worse. This time it really was personal. He had killed a woman who was the image of Jane and he had a photograph of them. He knew about Maura and Finn. This time she was certain it was Hoyt, whether it was him directly or one of his apprentices it was his work. His doing. Jane stormed out of the warehouse, her blood boiling, trying her best to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Tears of anger. Fear. Before she knew it her fist plunged into the hard brick wall. The knuckles and wrist throbbing in pain, blood seeping out of her swolen knuckles. This kind of behaviour was unusual for Jane, but he had not only threatned her, he has threatned her family. Jane stood staring at her hand, her breathing laboured when Maura, Frost and Korsak ran outside.

"JANE" Maura gasped, looking at Jane's obviously broken hand.

"Owwww" Jane managed to get out, looking at her hand not really knowing what she had done.

**Okay, here's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Just to clear some things up, Maura carried Finn and they used Frankie's sperm, like they did again this time. Frank divorced Angela when she went to their wedding. Maura is now the ME for BPD. Anyway, let me know what you think and anything you'd like to see happen! **


	2. Chapter 2

Jane stood outside the giant metal doors, bracing herself to the evil bastard shw would be facing inside. Her hands ached and she subconsiously rubbed them, almost trying to massage the pain out of her hands, the pain from not only breaking her hand when she punched the wall an hour before but from the way her scars ached whenever she thought of him, or anything to do with him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in when she felt her wedding ring. Not wanting to give Charles Hoyt another reason to go after her, and wanting to protect her wife and children as much as she could, she slipped the ring off her fingers and placed it into her pocket before entering the room.

"Jane!" Hoyt grinned, his voice cut her like a knife. The eerie psycho ring to it made her hands ache even more. "I've missed you while i've been in here"

"Well, I haven't missed you!" Jane spat, taking a seat opposite him.

"I like that scent. The smell of lanevdar and fear" Hoyt sat back in his chair, making himself look as relaxed as possible. "...I want to see them. Hands are so useful, yours played the piano. Do they still work?" Hoyt looked down to Jane's lap, where she lay rubbing her hands.

"Good as new!" Jane waved her scarred palms in his face before placing them on the table. Ignoring the fact one was clearly broken and has a giant bandage on.

"You always did have beautiful hands" Hoyt smiled. "And your neck, the way the blood ribboned out and trickled down...and your breasts, firm-"

"-THATS ENOUGH!" Frost snapped, grabbing Hoyt by the neck.

"See one, do one, teach one...Thats what they teach you in medical school. So, who did you teach?" Jane leaned forward, her eyes fixated on his face.

"I left medical school-"

"-No, you were kicked out for fondling a corpse! Now answer the question!" Jane spat back.

"I bet that pretty little thing you were in the park with the other day didn't get kicked out of medical school, am I right?" Hoyt smiled, knowing bringing up Maura would strike Jane.

"No, she actually completed medical school. She's what you would call a real Doctor now" Jane shot back.

"A mighty fine doctor too. Not to mention incredibly beautiful, her eyes, her dimples, her smile. You must be proud"

"Why would I be proud?" Jane asked, nonchalantly.

"Oh, Jane, Jane, Jane" Hoyt shook his head disapprovingly.

The hairs on the back of Jane's neck stood on end. Her stomach churned. Her blood went cold. The way he said her name, the raspy psychotic ring he had when he said it. The way she smiled and sounded so pleased when it escaped his lips. The pleasure he got from saying her name. It made her sick, haunted her. Rang in her head for days. Weeks.

"You're trying to play me" Hoyt started to look angry. "You know how to irritate me, but thats okay. You won't be doing it for much longer, neither will that pretty little wife of yours"

"Wife?" Jane raised her eyebrows, playing dumb. "...Oh, you mean Maura? Yeah, she's not my wife" Jane laughed. "She's my sister-in-law. Guess you're not as smart as we thought"

"You look so beautiful when you laugh" Hoyt sighed, seeming totally unphased by Jane's last comment.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Frost snapped again.

"So...who was it? Who did you train?" Jane sat back in her seat, looking totally relaxed and hiding the fact he was making her skin crawl.

"I'm tired now, will you take me back to my cell?" Hoyt turned to the guards. "I'll be seeing you again, very soon" he smiled to Jane as the guards dragged him back to his room.

(-)

"You...you found my mom?" a teary eyed, blonde haired girl sniffled. "And, she's dead?" she asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"She is" Jane replied in a low voice, taking one of the girls hands in her own.

"Do you know...do you know who did it?" the girl asked in a weak voice, trying to hide the fact it was about to break.

"Not yet sweetie, but we will" Jane looked into the girls green eyes.

"My father... he's a marine, he's in Afghanistan"

"I know, we have contacted his unit. They're going to send him home as soon as possible, but in the mean time do you have anyone to stay with?"

"I dont...I don't know" the young girl broke down into a flood of tears.

"Shhh, it's okay honey" Jane whispered into the young girls ears as she cradled her, close to her chest. "C'mon, lets go and get something to drink" Jane smiled, cupping the young girls face in her hands.

Jane made her way to the cafeteria with the victims daughter. She hadn't had time to process her own feelings, which she was kind of thankful for. As soon as she left the prison she got a phone call saying they had identified the victim, Shelley Paulson, 38. Mother of two. And that her eldest daughter was in the station. Jane wanted to be the one to tell her, ever since she had had her own child she had become softer, more sensitive to these kind of situations.

"Hey ma" Jane smiled as Angela walked up to her as she entered the cafeteria.

"JANE" Angela gasped. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing ma. This is Imogen, give her whatever she wants" Jane smiled, pointing at the 16 year old girl at the table.

"Mommy" Finn shouted as he ran towards Jane, wrapping his arms around he legs.

"Hey little fella" Jane smiled, scooping up her son into her arms, squeezing him tighter than normal.

"I missed you" he smiled, playing with Jane's hair.

"I missed you too" Jane kissed his cheek and sat down with him in her lap.

"Who that?" Finn asked.

"That's my friend, Imogen" Jane smiled.

"Hello" Finn waved at the girl, who smiled at him back.

"Whats going to happen to me and my sister?" she asked.

"Until your father gets back you will stay with your next of kin-"

"-And if that doesn't happen? We will go to care, right?"

"Your father is on his way. He will be here within two days and my partner is trying to get in touch with your Aunt"

Jane could feel the eyes of everyone else in the cafeteria on her. Their stares burnt her skin. By now news had gotten out. She was used to people staring and talking for many reasons but this was worse than normal. She tried to push it back but it kept geting worse and worse.

"What are you staring at?" Maura snapped as she walked into the cafeteria and waddled over to Jane's table.

"Have you had your hand checked out yet?" Maura asked, clearly in a bad mood.

"Yeah, you looked at it before"

"Jane-"

"-I haven't had the chance yet, Maur" Jane huffed. "How are you feeling anyway?" Jane asked.

"How do you think?" Maura snapped.

"Babies make momma angry again?" Finn asked.

"Sorry honey. I'm not angry, I'm just tired" Maura tousled her son's hair feling guilty and realising she was snapping at Jane. "Sorry babe" Maura said, taking Jane's non-bandaged hand in hers, her fingers ghosting over Jane's scars. Somehow, only Maura's touch could soothe the pain.

"Are you guys gay or something?" Imogen asked.

Jane and Maura stayed silent, not really knowing how to answer her, or what context her question was in.

"Okay...that sounded bad" she laughed nervously. "There's nothing wrong with that, obviously...I was just wondering, thats all"

"If you want to put a label on it then yeah" Jane laughed, smiling at Maura.

"You seem like a lovely couple" Imogen smiled.

"Thank you" Maura smiled.

Jane's phone beeped, pulling her attention out of the conversation.

"Your Aunt is here" Jane smiled before heading upstairs with Imogen.

(-)

"Where are we going?" Jane asked, noticing they weren't going the right way.

"The hospital. You need to get that hand sorted" Maura replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

"It's fine, Maur-"

"-You are not a doctor. You need to have it checked out. We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Maura turned to Jane and tilted he head, raising her eyebrows. "I'm sorry...about before" Maura sighed.

"For what?" Jane aksed.

"Snapping at you. You don't need that right now"

"Don't be. You're stressed too, not to mention you've got the added stress of the twins. I don't need everybody treating me differently just because of him. I don't want him to disrupt our lives, thats what he wants"

"Still, that's no excuse!"

"Maur. It's fine, okay" Jane placed her hand on Maura's knee.

After a three hour stay in the hospital they headed home. Finn had been asleep most of the time and his snores were filling the car. Jane's hand was in a cast and would have to remain in one for a few weeks. She had refused to wear a hard cast and insised the give her a soft one, which she was going to no doubt remove within a few days. After they had put Finn to sleep they ordered pizza, neither of them were hungry but Maura had to eat. With the TV on as white noise in the background Maura and Jane lay in eachothers arms on the couch, both their hands on Maura's bump, Maura resting against Jane.

"What did he say?" Maura asked.

"Who?"

"Hoyt...when you went to see him, what did he say?"

"Nothing...the usual. He thinks he knows about you. I think he does"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he had the photo of us on the body and then he mentioned you. He knew you were a doctor, addressed you as my wife. I told him you werent but I don't think he believed me"

"I wasn't what?"

"My wife...but he seemed not to listen"

A knocking at the door made Jane shoot u from the couch, grabbing her gun and looking out of the peephole.

"Ma?" Jane huffed opening the door to her mother.

"Hello dear" Angela smiled as she stepped into Jane and Maura's house.

"What are you doing here?" Jane spat.

"What do you think?"

"You're here to protect me? What are you going to do, cook him away? Kill him with a spatula?"

"Jane" Maur raised an eyebrow scoldingly a her.

"Look, ma. I have a gun, Maur has one. We'll be fine"

"Well, i'm staying... Frankie and Frost are outside too"

"Did you bring the dog too?" Jane snapped sarcastically.

"No, why would I bring the dog?" Angela made herself comfortable on the couch.

Jane raised her gun and looked out the peephole again when she heard another knocking.

"Pizza" A spotty teen called.

"Thanks" Jane smiled, handing the boy a $20 and taking the box off him. "Fine, you can stay. For tonight. But thats only because i'm too tired to argue with you" Jane huffed, sitting next to Maura on the couch.

Maura had never seen Jane like this. Scared. She was worse than when she was protecting her.

"Here, drink this" Maura handed Jane a mug of tea.

"Eugghhhh, it stinks" Jane winced. "What is it?"

"It'll help you sleep" Maura smiled, climbing into bed.

"Well I don't need no voodoo ass tea to help me sleep. I got you and i've got my gun. That's all I need" Jane smiled a sweet smile as she snuggled close to Maura. "And besides, we have the best watch dog. If anyone comes, my mothers deafening screams wil alert us" Jane laughed.

"I'm scared" Maura whispered, looking into Jane's eyes.

"Me too" Jane sighed. "But, you know I will protect you with my life. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. Not again!" Jane stroked Maura's cheek whilst her bandaged hand rested on Maura's somach.

"That's what i'm woried about. It's not just me who will loose you now" a tear rolled down Maura' cheek.

"Hey!" Jane hooked her finger under Maura's chin. "You are NOT going to loose me. You hear me?" Jane leaned in and kissed Maura.

"Promise?" Maura sniffled.

"With all my heart" Jane smiled, looking up and down at Maura. Even crying she was beautiful.

"That's a mighty big promise, with that big heart of yours and all" Maura smiled before kissing Jane again.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I covered a lot and used the Jane/Hoyt scene and slightly changed it but it fitted in with the story. Do you think Hoyt believes Maura isn't Jane's wife? How is Jane going to deal with it all? Let me know what you think. Keep the reviews coming!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI!" Maura shouted from the kitchen.

"What?" Jane asked, running out of the bathroom stil covered in soap. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but, what did I tell you about giving Finn your sugary breakfast cereal?!"

"Don't do it"

"And what did you do?!"

"Do it"

"How many times have I told you Jane?! How many times have you not listened to me?! Again Finn is running round the house, hyper-"

"-You screamed bloody murder, making me get out the shower just to yell at me?" Jane raised her eyebrows.

"Yes"

"You're hot when you're mad" Jane bit her lip seductivley.

"Jane! That's not going to work on me" Maura said firmly, trying to supress the urge to jump on her very beautiful, very naked wife. "Finn is in the garden, playing with the mud. Since it's your fault he is hyper, you can bathe him" Maura smiled smugly.

Jane tightened the towel that was around her body before heading outside to her son.

"C'mon, bath time"

"No" Finn stamped his foot on the floor, mud splattering all over Jane's legs.

"Yes"

"No" Finn started to run away from Jane, but him being three, he didn't get very far before Jane picked him up and headed inside.

"I no want a bath, mommy"

"If you get in the bath for mommy, I'll let you play with my badge" Jane smiled, knowing this was a sure thing.

She was right. Before she could blink Finn had jumped out of her arms and was running towards the bathroom. Jane flashed Maura a cheeky wink before heading into the bathroom after her son.

They hadn't stopped worrying about Hoyt, as much as they wanted to, the couldn't, but they were thankful that Finn was such a handful in the mornings and that for just an hour or two a day they could forget about him. That they could act like a normal family. Plus, they didn't want to change Finn's routine, to change his life.

"I'll bath him, you finish your shower" Maura smiled, walking into the bathroom.

"You sure?" Jane asked.

"I'm sure" Maura smiled.

Jane placed a kiss on Maura's cheek before jumping back in the shower. Maura bent down and took over Jane's place washing Finn.

"We see the babies today?" Finn asked.

"Not today sweetie, soon though" Maura smiled.

"The babies no make you sick no more?" Finn said with a giant smile on his face.

"Not this morning, no"

"That mean babies stop making you angry too?"

"Hopefully" Maura sighed as guilt coursed through her veins. "You're going to come to work with us again today" Maura smiled, quickly changing the subject.

Until this thing with Hoyt was over, Jane and Maura had decided Finn was going to come to work with them everyday and stay with Angela in the cafeteria. Finn had the Rizzoli charm and already had Stanley wrapped around his little finger, and not to mention Cavanaugh couldn't resist him either so nobody really minded having him around.

"I see unc Fwankie gain?" Fin asked excitedly.

"Maybe" Maura laughed.

"An unc Fwost and Gramps Korsak?"

Korsak had become like a father to Jane once her own father had disowned her and so it was only fitting that Finn saw him as his Grandpa - which he did, and Korsak was only all too happy to have Finn as his adoptive Grandson.

"Maybe" Maura laughed again.

"I come see your lab too?" Finn smiled, blowing a handful of bubbles at Maura.

"Sure, i've missed my little lab assistant" Maura winked beofre blowing bubbles back at him.

"I wear my dinsour too?"

"We lost that, remember baby?"

Actually, they didn't loose it, they hid it from him. Not in a nasty way, they just wanted him to wear clothes for a change instead of the dinousaur costume he loved so much and wore 24/7. Literally.

"It under your bed"

"You really are a Rizzoli, huh?" Maura laghed at the inner detective in her three year old son. He certainly was Jane's child, thats for sure.

Maura scoped her son out of the bath and headed to his bedroom to get him dressed, Finn refusing to wear anything that wasn't his dinosaur costume, Maura eventually caving. Jane entered the living room to find Finn and Maura on the couch, Finn talking to Maura's belly.

"Fank you for no making momma sick no more" Finn smiled, his head rested on Maura's bump.

Neither Finn nor Maura noticed Jane until her phone went off. The sight of Finn and Maura had brought a huge smile to Jane's face, not to mention near enough melted her heart hearing Finn speak to the babies.

"We go work now?" Finn asked, jumping up and running over to Jane.

"Sure thing buddy" Jane smiled, handing Finn her badge. "He found the costume then?" Jane laughed as she helped her wife off the couch.

"What can I say? He's a Rizzoli" Maura smiled, kissing Jane on the cheek.

"Damn right he is" Jane smiled proudly.

(-)

"Maur, I er, need your opinion on something" Jane walked into Maura's lab.

"Anything" Maura replied, not looking up from her laptop.

"It's about Hoyt"

Maura closed her eyes and stopped typing. She hated that name. She hated him.

"What about him?" Maura asked, sill not facing away from her laptop.

"Well, your father" The hadn't spoken about Paddy in years, but not a day went by when Maura didn't think about him. Not a day went by whe she didn't miss him, despite all he had done, head never done anything bad to her. He was her father and she loved him. The fact Jane had just brought him up made he turn around and face Jane. "...Paddy and are in the same prison...and well, I know it's a longshot but maybe Paddy knows something, I mean, even in federal prison he still knows everything about you...so I was thinking, maybe, I could go and pay Paddy a visit?" Jane scrunched her face, not knowing how Maura would react or what she would say.

"Why do you need my opinion?"

"Because you're my wife, he's your father and I know how hard it is for you not being able to see him...not being able to be his daughter anymore. I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it before I say or do anything"

"Jane, i'm not going to lie, it is hard but you shouldn't let that interfere with your job"

Jane took Maura's hand in her non-casted one.

"...Just, don't tell me anything about him, okay?" Maura closed her eyes as to hold back the tears that were forming.

"Okay, I won't" Jane quickly ended the conversation, seeing how much it hurt Maura to talk about it.

The beeping on Maura's computer made Maura snap to attention.

"It's the bloodwork on Shelley Paulson" Maura said as she scanned the document. "There was two different sets of blood present"

"Shelley's and the killers?" Jane asked.

"I would be guessing...I'm going to run the other blood through all the databases and hopefully by the ime you get back, we might have a match"

"I'll see you soon" Jane smiled before kissing her wife and heading to the door.

"Jane?" Maura called after her, making Jane turn to face her. "Tell him...tell him I love him" Maura said before turning back to her computer, trying to bury her tears and focus on work.

Jane headed back upstairs, stopping off at the café to see her mother and her son.

"Hey ma" Jane smiled as she got herself a cup of coffee. "Where's Finn?"

"He's in the back making cakes with Mr Stanley" Angela replied as she took the customer's money.

"Will you check in on Maur if you get the chance?"

"What? Why? Is she okay?" Angela suddenly stopped what she was doing.

"She's fine ma...well, as fine as she can be for someone in our situation, she's just a little...down"

"Down?"

"Yeah, I um, i'm going to see Paddy and I mentioned it to her and well, she tried to act like it didn't bother her but her nose wrinkled and her lip did that little thing it always does when I do something to upset her and with the stress of the whoe Hoyt situation on top of her stress with the twins-"

"-I'll check on her as soon as my shift ends. I was planning on taking Finn down to see her anyway" Angela smiled.

"Thank you" Jane smiled back.

"Mommy!" Finn came running out of the back doors, covered in flour.

"Hey little buddy" Jane smiled, bending down to pick her son up.

"Mr Stanley let me help bake cakes with him" Finn smiled.

"Did he?" Jane asked in an exaggerated voice.

"Yeah, he said I wad the best dinsour chef he had!" Finn said proudly. "I made cakes for you, mamma and the babies too"

"You can take the cake to mamma when you see her later!"

"Yeah"

"Hey, I need you to do me a biiiiiig favor" Jane smiled at her son, who nodded at her "I need you to be extra nice to mamma later, okay?"

"The babies make he sad gain?" Finn asked, his face dropping.

"Not the babies, me. But she's not acting sad, it's a secret, so you have to be extra cute and funny to cheer her up"

"What you do?"

"I mentioned someone that makes her sad"

"Naughty mommy!"

"I know, but do you think you can do that for me?" Jane asked.

"I'm a Rizzoli, member?" Finn laughd, obvuously picking the phrase up from his mothers.

"You sure are, buddy" Jane laughed, tousling her son's thick black curls.

"I a Rizzoli dinsour...rawwwwrrr" Finn laughed before Jane put him back down on the floor where he ran off into the back, making dinosaur noises all the way.

"Ugh, Jane, you're covered in flour!" Angela shreiked looking at Jane as she began to slapher daughter where she was covered in flour.

"Ma!" Jane swatted her mothers hand away "I'll change my shirt, but promise me you'll check on her, make sure she's okay?"

"I promise!"

"Thank you"

Jane grabbed her coffee from the side and headed back upstairs to get Frost and Korsak.

**Sorry about not updating sooner! Hope you liked it. Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming! Is Jane going to see Paddy a good idea? Do you think he knows anything? How will he react? Let me know thank you!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane had told Frost to wait outside the room, even though he knew about Paddy and Maura she didn't want him or anyone else to hear what she was going to say to him. Paddy's guards weren't too happy to be leaving him in the room alone with Jane but quite frankly, Jane scared them and they didn't want to see her get even angrier so they waited outside the room.

"I didn't expect to ever see you again" Paddy smiled, slightly happy to see Jane.

"It's not a social visit Paddy"

"I didn't think it was. What happened to your hand?"

"I broke it...Look Paddy, I need your help"

"With what?"

"Charles Hoyt" Jane cut straight the point, and watched as Paddy got visibly uncomfortable at the mans name. "I know you know everything about Maura-"

"-Not anymore" Paddy cut her off. Jane gave him a puzzled look. "I meant what I said to her, once I was in here, she could no longer be my daughter. That was the last time I ever heard about her... Is she okay?!"

"She's fine" Jane reassured him.

"So, I take it you two are still in touch?"

_Does he really know nothing about Maura? _

"We are" Jane smiled.

Paddy wanted nothing more than to ask Jane all about her but he knew he couldn't. He knew he couldn't for Maura's sake.

"Good" was all Paddy said. "So, about Hoyt. What is it you want to know?"

"If you know anything about him"

"Like what?"

"Who he is friendy with, if he is in touch with anyone from the outside, anything he has planed" Jane knew it as a long shot but she had to try.

"I know there is someone who visits him every day, claims to be his son...well, used to visit him everyday until about six months ago"

Jane brought her hands to her face. It was then Paddy noticed the wedding ring. A smile flashed across his face as he quickly pieced it together. It didn't take a genius to work out that the person Jane was married to was Maura. After all, he had watched Maura fall in love with the woman and wached her pine over Jane, and he had alo watched Jane do the same thing. Jane noticed Paddy staring at her ring and the smile across his face.

"You really don't know anything about her?" Jane asked, her eyebrows scrunched up.

"No"

"Do you want to?" Jane asked. Paddy said nothing but Jane could read him like a book. His facial expression was the same as the one Maura would pull in the same situation. Jane reached into the breast pocket of her jacket and whipped out some photo's she had planned on giving to Paddy. "Well, I think you've already figured out we got married" Jane smiled, handing Paddy a picture from their wedding day. "She even made me wear a dress!" Jane laughed, the same reaction coming from Paddy. "Happily married for five years. She went back to med school and now she's the ME for BPD" Jane handed Paddy another picture of Maura from the day she graduated med school and another of her on her first day as an ME.

"Who is that?" Paddy asked, pointing at Finn.

"That's Finn, our son" Jane watched as Paddy's eyes filled with tears. "And, we're expecting two more. Maura's 6 months gone with twins. Girls" Jane handed Paddy one of the scan photo's of the twins. He now couldn't contain the tears as they flowed down his cheeks. "We're also thinking of naming one Hope"

"She would be just like her mother, she looks more and more like her! I know she'd be a good mother" Paddy chocked.

"She's amazing" Jane smiled, a tear now rolling down her cheek.

Paddy looked at the photo's for a moment longer before handing them back to Jane.

"No" Jane pushed his hand away. "They're for you. You keep them"

"Jane...I can't"

Jane refused to take the photo's back off Paddy. She wiped away the tear from her cheek. She felt kinda dumb that she cried in front of him, but him crying - that completely blindsided her. She expected him to know every single little detail about Maura.

"So, this Hoyt, he's done something?" Paddy slipped the photo's in his jumpsuit, quickly changing the subject.

"He um, he's threatened me again" Jane said quietly.

"If he's threatened you then he's threatened Maura and the kids, otherwise you wouldn't be here"

This time it was Jane who stayed silent and Paddy was the one to read her facial expressions like a book. The only people who could read her were her mother and Maura. Maura and Paddy were more a like than she thought, and only now did she realise how close they were. Of couse, she knew they were close but only right now, when Paddy had showed her a vunerable side did it really register with her.

"I'll kill him!" Paddy growled.

"NO!" Jane spat. "That won't do any good, he's trained God knows how many apprentices! Just, keep your ear to the ground and let me know if you find out anything"

Paddy had almost forgotten it was Jane he was talking to. She wouldnt let anything happen to Maura, especially now they were married and had children, although, he hoped he wouldn't bump into him in the yard or in the laundry room because if he did, he _would _kill him.

"Okay, okay...Does she know you're here?"

"Maura? Yeah, I asked her first before I did anything" Jane bit the inside of her lip as she rembered how sad Maura got and how guilty she felt. "She erm, she told me to tell you she loves you and she misses you"

"I've been carrying this around everywhere since I got here" Paddy pulled a scrumpled not out of his sock. "I carry it everywhere, i've thought about sending it millions of times...will you give it to her?"

"Of course" Jane smiled, taking the old, tatty note from him and putting it in her pocket.

"Time's up Rizzoli" one of the guards came into the room.

"Remember, you hear anything, you let me know!" Jane reminded Paddy before the guards escorted him back to his cell.

(-)

Jane had been back at the station for about two hours and as soon as she finished her paperwork she headed down to Maura's lab. She stood an watched her family through the window. Maura was playing with Finn, her mother was ovbiously talking to Maura about something. She was happy her mother had gone down to check on her. Jane could stay there all day watcing the people she loved the most, she stayed there for about five minutes until Finn spotted her and came running towards her.

"Mommy!"

"Hey little buddy" Jane smiled, picking her son up and placing him on her hip as she entered the lab and headed over to Maura. "Hey beautiful" Jane smiled, placing a kiss on Maura's cheek.

Angela knew Jane wanted to be alone with Maura so she took Finn from Jane's arms and headed out of the lab. Jane took Maura by the hand and lead her into her ofice, closing the door behind them.

"Can we make this a quickie then Jane? I'm not really feeling sexy. The babies are killing my back" Maura took off her lab coat.

"Huh?" Jane asked. "No, no. Not sex" Jane sat in on Maura's couch. "And just for the record, you might not feel sexy, but you damn sure look sexy!" Jane smiled, causing Maura to smile too. "Paddy...he wanted me to give you this" Jane handed Maura the scrumpled up note.

Maura hesitated. She wanted to read it but she knew if she did it would make it hader for her to never see her father, for him not to know her anymore.

"He said he's been carrying it around for years, debating on whether or not to send it to you" Jane carried on. She had picked up on Maura's hesitancy and thought that if she explained it more, it might make it easier for Maura to read it.

"Have you read it?" Maura looked up from the note.

"No, it's from your father to you. It's got nothing to do with me" Jane smiled, taking one of Maura's hands in hers.

"Will you...will you read it?" Maura asked, holding out the note in her hand.

"Are you sure, Maur?" Jane asked.

"Please?" Maura's eyes filled with tears.

Jane took the note and started to unscrumple it. She glanced down at the page and noticed the ink was slightly smudged, Paddy had obviously cried when he wrote this note to Maura. Jane cleared her throat before starting.

"My dearest Maura, I don't know where I should start. There is so much I need to say, things I have never told you before. I know you're probably mad at me for not saying goodbye to you before I went to prison...but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to look into those kind eyes of yours and know i'll never see them again. I couldn't hear your voice and know i'll never hear it again and I certinly couldn't see you cry again and have that as the last time I saw you and for that Maura, I am sorry. I could't go through it again.

I know i've not always ben the best father over the years to you, but i've damn sure tried my best! And I know I must have done something right along the way because you've grown up to be the most amazing, phenomenal person. You're just like your mother, unlike me, there isn't a bad bone in your body. You are destined for greatness and you will acheive great things. I know it. I've known it since the first time I held you in my arms. You were so small and fragile, it took me weeks till your mother finally convinced me I wouldn't drop you or break you, and when I held you for the first time, you wrapped your whole hand around my little finger you yawned and then opened those big eyes of yours. You were walking and talking before any other child - the doctors couldn't believe you were only 6 months old! But it's from that moment, the first time I held you, thats when we knew you would grow up to be a Daddy's girl.

You are the one good thing I have ever done, you and your mother. I always have been and always will be proud of you. I cried at your fourth grade graduation! There isn't one event in your life I have missed and it kills me to know that i'm not going to get to walk you down the isle, or to watch you bring up your own children - I've been waiting to walk you down the isle since your mother told me she was pregnant. There is nothing you can do that would make me stop loving you or that I wouldn't be proud of you for. I'll always remember the day you told me you were into girls. You were 15, and I have never seen you so scared but I was so incredibly proud of you that day! I am a different person when I am with you. You make me a good person, the best person I can be...You do that to everyone who has the honour of meeting you or spending time with you. And I know if your mother was still here, she would agree with everthing I have just said.

Maura, you have the biggest heart. A heart that's so full of kindness, humour, intelligence, love and God only knows what else and I am so glad I have gotten to share some of that with you...or sould I say, you shared it with me. And anyone who you chose to share it with, is incredibly lucky. But the bigger your heart, the bigger your capacity to love also means the bigger your capacity to feel pain and I know that right now you're hurting Maura, and I know it's my fault, but it's about time I got whats coming to me and now you can be free. Free to be whatever and whoever you want to be. And I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but that pain you're feeling, it will fade with time.

I know you're probably mad at Jane, that you probably blame her for everything right now but you need to forgive her. I know what we did - lie to you, is unthinkable but we did it for the same reason, because we love you. From the first time I saw her, I knew she was a cop. The woman screams it, but I also saw the way she looked at you. It's the same way your mother would look at me. They knew they shouldn't be looking at us like that, to be feeling things like that, but they couldn't help it. I knew she was in love with you before I think even she knew. And even though she was a cop and I knew she was trying to bring me down, I couldn't do anything because you were happy again, truely happy. The way you were when your mother was alive and you changed. I didn't think it was possible for you to beome an even more amazing person but Jane brought it out in you. What the two of you have, that is rare. The two of you are soulmates, meant to be. I have never seen someone love another person so much. What you have, you should treasure it. It's sacred. It's good and pure - just like you.

I love you Maura, and I always will. Never forget that, Dad x x x"

By now, the tears were flowing like a waterfall from both Jane and Maura. Jane placed the note on the table and pulled Maura into an embrace. Maura was shaking so Jane pulled her in tighter. Maura moved her head into Jane's lap and lay on the couch. Jane stroked Maura's hair, the both of them still crying. Neither of them said anything, they didn't need to. This was a comfortable silence where all they needed was eachother. After about five minutes the room was silent, Jane had stopped crying and so had Maura.

"Maur?" Jane whispered, not really sure of what to do.

Jane was greeted with Maura's sweet snores, the snores that she loved so much. Jane took off her jacket and placed it over Maura and continued to play with Maura's hair as she slept. She always looked so beautiful when she slept, even in the mornings when people were supposed to look their worst, Maura always seemed to look stunning. She didn't know whether she was tired or whether it was the fact that Maura's snores always made her fall asleep, but Jane's eyes started to get heavier and heavier and before she knew it, she too had fallen asleep on the couch with her wife.

**Hope you liked it! I know it probably wasn't the best chapter, especially the Jane/Paddy bit, sorry. And I know that whold Paddy/Jane thing wouldn't happen, especially in a maximum security prison but its a story and it happened;-) Let me know what you think. Thanks again for the support, it really means a lot. Please try and keep it coming. Thanks x x**


	5. Chapter 5

_Where the hell am I? _

Jane's eye's scanned the pitch black room. This wasn't where she fell asleep, this place was cold and dark and damp. Some kind of abandoned warehouse.

"Ah, Jane. You're up" The familiar voice cut through her like a knife.

_Hoyt. _

Jane tried to move but she couldnt. She wasn't tied up but she physically couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. By now, Jane's eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room and she could make out a figure tied to a chair in front of her.

_Maura?_

Realising it was infact her wife tied to the chair Jane began to struggle to move even more, and still she failed. Hoyt seemed to take pleasure in seeing her cry out and moan. Walking over to a table he turned on a table lamp and multiple surgical instruments glistened under the light. Jane looked back over at Maura who was tied to a chair, a gag across her mouth. The look of sheer terror on her face. Hoyt picked up one of the scalpels of the table and made his way to Maura.

"You know, you really did pick a beautiful woman, Jane" he smiled, moving Maura's golden locks away from her face with his scalpel.

"You leave her alone, Hoyt!" Jane spat, still unable to move.

"A doctor and a detective. You two certinly will be my finest pieces of work" Hoyt circled Maura, seeming unphased by Jane.

"Don't you touch her!" Jane growled. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

Maura cried out in fear as Hoyt stroked her face and neck, all the while Jane fought harder and harder to tr ad move. To save her wife from the psycho who was no doubt going to kill her, to kill them both.

Looking Maura up and down and then biting his lip in both excitement and arousal Hoyt brought the scalpel to Maura's neck and made brougt the blade across her skin. He watched as the red liquid poured from the cut, getting more and more pleased at the sight of the blood pouring from the cut and crying out in fear and pain as the life drained out of her wifes eyes, all the blood in her body seemed to be seeping out of the giant slit in her neck.

"You two will be very good company for me, especially you, Jane" Hoyt smiled, turning back to Jane.

"You're going straight to hell you peice of scum!" Jane cried, feeling helpless.

"Oh, Jane. You're so beautiful when you're angry"

Hoyt got on top of Jane, just as she started to regain feeling in her fingers. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek before bringing his scalpel to her neck, making a cut in the same place he had done to Maura just seconds before. As Hoyt got off Jane and headed back over to Maura, Jane found herself on her feet and within seconds she was fighting with Hoyt. Fists were flying and Jane was crying in both anger and fear.

**"Jane...Jane!...JANE!"**

"Don't you touch her, don't you dare touch her!" Jane cred out, her fists still flying.

Jane felt two hands on her arms, stopping her fists fron flying so furiously.

"Jane, it's okay" a voice soothed her.

"Maur?" Jane asked sleepily.

"It was just a dream. It's okay, you're okay" Maura pulled her wife into her chest. "I'm here, it's okay" she kissed the top of Jane's head as Jane who was crying tried to calm down.

"He had you, Maur. He was going to kill you and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't move. I couldn't save you" Jane cried as Maura's grip around her tightened.

"It was just a dream" Maura repeated, rocking Jane. "There is nothing anyone can do that will stop you protecting me!"

Maura tighened the grip around her shaking, terrified wife once again. Jane had had dreams like this before, but never this bad. She had never cried or started fighting in her sleep. It took a good five minutes before Jane finally composed herself and stopped shaking.

"Did I...Did I hurt you?" Jane asked realising that Maura was asleep on her when she began kicking and punching in her sleep.

"No, your crying woke me up before that happened"

"Maura, i'm so sorry" Jane broke down again. feeling guilty she could have hurt notonly her wife but her unborn children.

"Hey!" Maura took Jane's face in her hands. "Don't you dare say you're sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about, okay?! It was a dream and you didn't hurt me. You would never hurt me, even in your sleep you couldn't. Okay?!" Maura loooked into her wifes eyes that seemed to be filled with fear and guilt before placing a soft, yet strong, protective kiss on her lips. Maura wiped Janes tears with her thumbs and kissed both her cheeks. "C'mon, you need a coffee" Maura smiled, grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her off the couch.

Jane's hand was cold and covered in sweat and even as Maura interlocked her fingers with Jane's, Jane's hand still shook. Maura just squeezed Jane's hand as her thumbs ghosted over Jane's scars. Jane never usually held Maura's hand while they were in the station, it wasn't because she was ashamed of Maura or anything - everyone knew they were married, she just wasn't the type of person who liked public displays of affection, but she didn't really care about that right now. She needed Maura, if she wasn't holding her hand she probably wouldn't be walking right now. Just Maura's touch was enough to calm her, and slowly but surely it was working. The walk up to the cafeteria was silent, but a good silent. A comforting silent. After the day they had both had, they needed a coffee and to see their son.

"Mommy!" Finn smiled as he ran toward the women as they entered the café.

"Hey buddy" Jane smiled, picking her son up and sitting at a table with him and Maura.

"I drew you a picture" Finn smiled.

"You did?" Maura smiled back.

"Yeah, Mr Stanley let me use the special paint" Finn got even more excited at his last comment.

"He did? Well, that was nice of him" Jane smiled. "Where's Grandma?"

"She making bunny pancakes in back for everyone. She said Mama still skin bone even though she got two babies in her belly"

"Yeah well, Grandma hasn't seen my ankles" Maura said in a tone only loud enough for Jane to her which caused her to smile.

"I'm erm, going to work late tonight so will you be okay with Finn?" Jane asked, completely changing the subject.

"We'll be fine, it's you i'm worried about"

"Don't be. I'm fine now, it was just a dream" Jane replied.

"I'll belive you're fine when you stop shaking" Maura raised her eyebrow at Jane, seeing right through her lie.

"I'm just cold and hungry...I haven't eaten all day"

"You eat Gandma's bunny pancakes then!" Finn smiled. "You too mama!" Finn turned to Maura and pointed at her belly. "Babies need to be big an fat!"

Jane and Maura laughed at their sons comment.

"Someone's been spending too much time with Grandma!" Jane laughed, tousling her son's black curly hair.

"You can never spend too much time with Grandma!" Angela smiled as she came out of the back, three plates of her bunny pancakes in hand.

"Wh-whats this?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow as she pulled off a heart shaped peice of paper from the top of her pancake. "I love you, Janey?!" Jane read the note in a deadpan voice. "Really ma?"

"What?" Angela defended herself. "I do love you!"

"I'm not 12, I don't need little notes in my lunch everyday!"

Angela threw her arms around her daughter, knowing she would try and squrm away from her grasp.

"Ew, no ma! Let go!" Jane protested, Angela not letting go. Maura and Finn laughing at Jane and Angela.

"Nope. Not until you tell me you love me back" Angela squeezed Jane harder.

"Fine, I love you too... And your note was sweet. Now will you get off me?"

"Thank you" Angela let go of her daughter, kissing her on the cheek before running into the kitchen before Jane had a chance to react.

"Ugh" Jane shrugged and shook her body, as if she had just had slime poured on her.

"Oh, Jane. It was a hug, not a bomb" Maura scolded Jane.

"You know I don't like hugs!"

"So you no like my hugs?" Finn asked, looking as if he was about to break down.

"No, I love _your _hugs!"

"What about mama's?" Finn asked.

"Hers too"

"Why you no like Gandma's hugs?"

"Because...she's not my little love nugget, you are" Jane laughed, throwing her arms around her son to quickly change the subject.

"I your love dinsour!" Finn laughed pointing at his green dinosaur suit.

"That's right" Jane laughed.

After spending dinner with her family, even if it was bunny shaped pancakes in the precinct cafeteria, Jane was going to go back to work. She decided she was going to throw herself into work until they found out who Hoyt's apprentice was and that she and her family was safe. She figured that whoever it was who was visiting him and claiming to be his son was probably the apprentice he trained and she was going to pull the prison records up and hopefully find his picture on the security footage as he wold no doubt be using a fake name. After telling Frankie to drive Maura and Finn home and to stay with them until the security detail arrived Jane headed back up to the office and started scanning through all the security footage in hopes to find out who this person visiting Hoyt was.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. I was just about to give up on this story because I thought nobody was reading it. What do you think about Jane's nightmare? Is it a sign/warning of things to come? Do you think she will be able to find out who it was that was visiting Hoyt? Let me know, adios amigos!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jane's eyes were stinging. She had been scanning through the prison secutity footage for hours and she had found nothing. Frost had gone the logs and found nothing. They were no closer to finding the man visiting Hoyt than they were six hours ago.

"Maybe you should call it a night" Fost looked over at Jane.

"No, it's only...2am" Jane looked at her watch, she had no idea how late it was.

"Jane, you're shattered. Go home and sleep and come back tomorrow with fresh eyes"

"I can't go, not while he's out there"

"There is no more you can do tonight Jane. Go home to your wife, sleep and come back tomorrow when you've got a fresh set of eyes"

The fact Frost brought up Maura made Jane feel guilty. She hadn't realised how late it had gotten and the fact Maura was alone, especially when there was someone out there trying to kill them. With a frustrated huff Jane turned her computer off, and headed out. She could barely keep her eyes open on the drive home, the roads were empty. Silent. Pitch black, the only light coming from the dull street lamps. There was something theraputic about the streets of Boston at night, just Jane and the empty road, alone with her thoughts however, tonight was not one of the times she needed to be alone with her thoughts. She figured she would turn the radio on to keep her awake and as she flipped the switch Led Zepplin blasted out the speakers full blast causing Jane to jump ot of her skin and swerve. With her cat like reflexes Jane missed a lamp post and a smile came to her face as she remembered Maura's lecture about how loud rock music increased the chances of an accident.

Jane closed the front door as quiet as she could and snuck into her bedroom only to find the bed untouched and empty. Her heart dropped at the sight of the empty bed and all the worst case scenarios ran throught her mind. Jane ran to her sons room to check on him and her heart swelled up at the sight of him in Maura's arms, his bedtime story book in one of Maura's hands, both of them asleep and squeezed on his tiny bed. Jane pulled Finn's duvet over her sleeping wife and son, gently kissing their foreheads. She took the book out of Maura's hand gently trying not to wake her up.

"Jaaaaane" Maura smiled, her eyes still closed and her voice full of sleep, holding Jane's hand with her now newly free hand.

Jane sat down and leant agains Finn's bedside table, still holding Maura's hand. She figured she would sit here for a few minutes and head to her own bed but as soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

A swift kick in the face from a sleeping Finn woke Jane up, her moan of pain waking Maura up. It took the both a moment to realise where they were and for their eyes to adjust to the light of the morning. Jane looked at her watch. 5.47AM.

"I must have fallen asleep reading Benny the forgetful Dinosaur for thr milionth time" Maura laughed, both of them looking at their son who was stretched out on the bed in his dinosaur pyjama's.

"Where he got an obession for dinosaurs from i'll never know" Jane laughed standing up and stretching.

Knowing there was no way they'd be able to get back to sleep Maura and Jane decided to get up. Jane helped Maura off Finn's bed and they headed out of their son's room.

"Anyway, morning honey" Jane smiled, kissing Maura on the cheek.

"Morning...what time did you end up getting in last night anyway?"

"About 3ish" Jane yawned before wrapping her arms around Maura from he back and resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Go back to sleep then" Maura said, concerned over thefact Jane had only had a few hours sleep.

"I couldn't sleep, even if I wanted to. I'll be fine after I have had a coffee"

Maura just grunted in reply to Jane, knowing she wouldn't be able to make Jane sleep but letting Jane know she wasn't happy with her.

"So I was thinking we could let Finn go back to daycare. I think he misses all his friends. I know he's not as safe there as he is in the prectinct but Hoyt isn't after Finn, he's after us and by Finn being around us doesn't that put him in more danger?"

"I suppose" Jane had never really thought of it in that way, she wasn't to keen on letting Finn go back to day care but Maura did make a good point.

"And once daycare is finished he can come back to the precinct. I just don't want to disrupt his life and besides, he's starting to sound more and more like your mother everyday!" Maura laughed.

"Thats all the convincing I need!" Jane smiled.

Jane kissed Maura again on the cheek before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast, she figured seeing as she was up early she would make a proper fry up breakfast. Maura of course wasn't too happy, she would rather Jane eat something healthy, or in Jane's words 'something that tastes like cardboard and smells like farts', just about everything made her nauseous right now and a fry up was certainly one of those things. She still got morning sickness but day by day it was getting better and easing off which she was thankful for as day by day her ankles were getting fatter, her back ached more and she got more and more moody and hormonal.

Before long Finn was awake and whilst Maura got herself dressed he was in the kitchen with Jane.

"How do you feel about going back to daycare today then little buddy?" Jane asked.

Finn was sitting on the work top, watching Jane as she simultaneously cooked her breakfast, packed a lunch for her, one for Maura, one for Finn and washed the dishes.

"Really? I go back an see my fwends?!" Finn's face lit up as he started clapping his hands happily.

Seeing how happy he was at going back to daycare made it all the more easier for Jane to let him go, after all, Maura was right. Hoyt was hardly going to go after Finn if he was in a room full of people.

"So, you _don't _want to go then?" Jane teased. "Oh, guess what time it is" Jane smiled as she picked her son off the work top and placed him on her hip.

"Spongbob?" Finn asked, getting excited again.

"That's right" Jane smiled, plonking Finn down on the sofa and turning the tv on for him.

Jane headed into the bedroom to get herself ready for the day to find Maura curled up on the bed crying hysterically.

"Maur?" Jane asked, not really knowing what she should do. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"NO" Maura cried.

"Whats wrong?"

"None of my clothes fit me anymore. I'm fat, I'm a big fat ugly person who doesn't have any clothes that fit her and my ankles are like elephant feet and my belly is just fat!" a whole new set of tears flooded from Maura's eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey" Jane walked over to Maura and sat on the edge of the bed. "You are NOT fat" And you're NOT ugly, that's for sure! You're beautiful. More beautiful than ever. You're carrying not one, but two little miracles inside you!"

"You're just trying to make me feel better!"

"You're right, I am but i'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth. Right now, right here in this moment, you are still the most beautiful person in the world and there is nothing that you can do that will change that. It's a fact, and you know what else is a fact? Neither is the fact that I love you, no matter what. In a few months, we're going to have two more beautiful babies and I couldn't love you anymore than I do right now because you're giving me the best gift someone could give another person! Okay? You might think that you're fat and ugly but you couldn't be more wrong, Maur, you are beautiful, you hear me?"

"Okay" Maura sniffled.

"And if none of your clothes fit you, that just means you can go shopping. You love shopping!" Jane flashed Maura a huge smile before throwing her arms around Maura. "You are beautiful, Maura Dorthea Rizzoli, you hear me? You are the most beautiful thing on this planet and don't you forget that" Jane whispered into Maura's ear before cupping her face and wiping Maura's tears with her thumbs.

She meant every word she said, Maura was and always would be the most beautiful person. Once Maura had composed herself Jane went and got herself ready. After a boiling hot shower in which she quickly turned freezing at the end, locking the steam in and giving her energy, Jane thre her usual black suit on and decided today she would wear the purple shirt Maura had bought her for Christmas. After holstering her gun and badge to her hip she headed out of the bedroom and into the living room where Maura was stiting on the couch wih Finn watching cartoons. As he was going back to daycare, Finn decided he wanted to dress himself and decided he wanted to wear a white tshirt and his maroon skinny jeans, which of course made Maura happy as he looked adorable and trendy in the clothes she had bought for him. However, the same could not be said for Maura. As none of her clean clothes fit her she had a baggy tshirt on and a pair of Frankie's joggers which he had left at their apartment last time he worked out with Jane, and she had her hair in a messy bun.

"You two ready?" Jane asked, walking to the kitchen to get the lunches.

"I ready mommy" Finn smiled as he jumped off the couch and ran to the door, Maura huffing frustratedly as she got off the couch.

Jane's speech had worked for about five minutes until a new surge of hormones kicked in. She knew today was going to be a bad day and that she would be moody, so Maura opted to stay silent so she wouldn't take her mood out on her wife or son. Maura stayed in the car when it came to dropping Finn off at daycare as she didn't want anybody to see her when she felt this fat and gross, that and the fact her ankles and back were killing her - especially after the fact she had fallen asleep in Finn's tiny bed. As they entered the precinct, everyone's eyes were on Maura, the woman who always looked impecable in heels and a dress was now in sweats and a pair of converse, Jane giving everyone staring at Maura a death glare. Neither of them needed another Maura meltdown right now.

"So, i'll see you later?" Jane asked as Maura got into the lift.

"Yeah. See you later" Maura smiled, it was a fake smile but Jane apreciated the fact Maura was trying to be nice.

As the lift doors pinged shut Frost and Korsak met Jane as she waited for the next lift.

"Was that Maura?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, she wigged out this morning because none of her clothes fitted her anymore and she thought she was fat. This pregnancy is really getting to her, and not to mention the added stress of Hoyt" Jane sighed.

"Well, I went through the video this morning and we got a face. It's down in tech now, they're trying to clean it up because the camera's were from like the 80's or something" Frost smiled smugly, knowing Jane would be happy they had something to go on.

"You went through the tapes again?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, I know how tired and stressed you were last night"

Before anyone had a chance to speak Frost's phone went off alerting him that the tech guys has cleared the picture up and they had a face. The three of them got of the lift and headed down to the tech lab where the face of the man they assumed was Hoyt's apprentice was waiting.

**Hope you guys liked it! I tried to inclue more hormonal Maura because a few of you asked for more. What did you think? Is Finn going back to daycare a good idea? Do you think they have the face of the apprentice? Let me know! Thanks for the reviews and your words of encouragment, please keep them coming. They really do mean a lot! If I get at least 10 reviews i'll update by Saturday(cheeky, I know) muahaha.**


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU _DOING HERE?!" Jane spat, her eyes widening in shock and her bood boiling, Frost and Korsak behind her.

"Nice to see you too, Janey"

"Look this is _my _case. What are you doing here?"

"You know why i'm here Jane. The murder of the woman is yours, anything else to do with Hoyt is the FBI's-"

"-NO!" Jane cut her former fiance off. "This is _my _case, Hoyt came after me and _my _family-"

"-Exactaly" Dean cut her off. "That is the reason that this is no longer _your _case. I'm sorry, Jane. You know that anything to do with Hoyt is something the FBI deals with...But I don't see anything wrong with you and the rest of BPD assissting us"

Dean's last comment made Jane's blood boil even more. _Assist?_ This was her case. Nobody knew Hoyt like she did.

"Detective Rizzoli?" a lab tech's voice pulled her to attention. "We have a hit from Facial Recognition. Adam Hill"

Jane turned on her heels to face the screen where Adam Hill's drivers license was.

"Well, Agent Dean, you going to go after him then?" Jane said in a cod, sarcastic tone. Her arms were crossed defensivley across her chest.

"I forgot to mention that you're going to be my partner, i've already cleared it with Cavanaugh"

The blood drained from Jane's face and she felt sick. She hated Dean and the last thing she needed was to become partners with her former fiance.

"No arguments Rizzoli" Cavanaugh spoke from the door frame, the room turning to face him. "It's either that or you're off the case"

"Fine" Jane huffed. "But we're taking my car, and i'm driving" Jane exited the room and pushed past Cavanaugh, giving him a death stare that made him go cold.

(-)

"So...I see you're married" Dean looked at Jane's hand.

"What gave me away? Was it the ring or my file?!" Jane replied sarcastically.

"Who's the lucky guy then?-"

"-You already know who it is. It's in my file. Just be quiet" Jane snapped.

"Actually, I haven't had time to read your file yet. I've been in Afghanistan for the past four years and I got the call last night and was on the first Chopper to Boston. All I know is that Hoyt has killed again and has threatened you and your family"

"The killer left pictures of us on the bodies. Surveillance type photos" Jane gripped the steering wheel tighter, she had already removed her cast from her hand.

"I know i'm not exactaly the person you wanted to pop back into our life, Jane, and believe me, i'm not here to get you back-"

"-Good. I'm happily married with three kids and once Hoyt is gone, I can go back to that!"

"Three kids? The Jane Rizzoli I knew never even wanted a dog, let alone three kids" Dean laughed.

"Yeah well, i'm not the same person anymore" Jane huffed.

"I can see, who is the lucky guy who changed you then? Do I know him?"

_Did Dean really have no idea she married Maura? Jeeze, this was like Paddy all over again. _For some reason, she felt she needed to break the fact she was married to a woman to him gently. As much as she hated him now, she did love him once and finding out his former fiance was now gay and had more or less cheated on him with said woman.

"Look Dean, you'll read it in the file anyway but I figure you should hear the word from me first. I married a woman, I married Maura, and if you want to put some sort of label on it like 'gay' then go ahead, but she's my wife, the mother of my children and I love her. I love her more than life it's self, i'm happy with her, and right now, all I care about is finding out who this Adam Hill is and-"

"-Jane" Dean stopped her, he could tell she was rambling. "So you married a woman? Yes, it is a shock but like you said, we're here to stop Hoyt once and for all and to be quite honest, I don't want to hear about how happy you are now you're not with me"

The rest of the car journey was awkwardly silent, apart from the odd beeping from Dean's phone as he caught himself up on the case.

(-)

Maura waddled through the halls of Finn's daycare, still in a hideous mood.

"Mama!" Finn's face lit up a he saw one of his mothers in the crowd of people.

"Hey big guy" Maura smiled back, trying to hide her foul mood - although, just being with Finn did help, a lot. "You ready to go?"

"Nearly. I just got say bye to Katy" Finn flashed Maura a smile before running back into the class room and hugging a blonde haired, green eyed girl and then rnning back out the class room and ahead of Maura. "We goin' to see Mommy at work?" Finn's face lit up as Maura buckled him into his seat in Angela's car.

"I don't know where Mommy is fella, so we'll go and hang out with Grandma and Uncle Frankie?"

"Where Mommy go?"

"To catch a bad guy I think"

(-)

Jane pulled up outside Adam Hill's house and her and Dean exited the car.

"FBI! Open up!" Dean banged on the door.

"We just want to ask you a few questions" Jane added.

Within a few seconds, the door openedand a red haired, blue eyed woman who appered to be a nurse stood on the other end of it.

"What can I help you with?" The woman asked her eyes fixated on Jane.

"Does Adam Hill live here, Miss?" Dean asked.

"He does...but I don't know why you would want to talk to him" the woman replied.

"That's for us to decide"

The woman bit her bottom lip, looking Jane up and down before showing them into theliving room where an elderly man was sat, four electric heaters surrounding him.

"Who are these people, Gracie?" the elderly man asked.

"They're with the FBI" the nurse replied.

"Are you Mr Adam Hill?" Jane asked.

"I am, why?" The man replied.

"Does anyone else live here with you? A son or nephew maybe?"

"Nope, just me and Gracie. Why?"

"Do you know this man?" Jane held out a piece of paper with the drivers license of the man on.

"That's Owen Price" Gracie answered for him. "He was Mr Hill's carer before me. I've only been here for three months. I replaced Owen when he was shipped off to Iraq"

"Mr Hill, did Owen ever handle any of your personal documents like bills andbank statements?" Jane asked again.

"Oh yes, ever since my June passed and my daughter moved to Miami, Owen took care of me and all of my personal documents. My eyesight is not what is used to be" the elderly man chuckled.

"I see" Jane flashed him a smile. "Do you have an address or anything for him?"

"I don't, i'm sorry dearie"

"Okay, thank you for your time Mr Hill" Jane smiled. "Sorry to disturb you"

Gracie showed Jane and Dean out and grabbed Jane's hand just as she got to the door.

"This is the number of the nursing agecy" Gracie biroed a number into Jane's palm. "And this is my cell, if you ever need it" Gracie seductivley blew on Jane's palm.

Gracie alone was enough to make anyone fall weak at the knee's - men or women, her gorgeous red hair and big blue eyes her killer body that looked like she had been sculpted by Gods with boobs adlegs that were to die for, and she was clearly into Jane and had made it ovbious to everyone, everyone but Jane. She hadn't noticed Gracie as the sexy nurse she was, to Jane, she was just average. Nobody was beautiful compared to Maura. Nether of them had even seemed to have an attraction to anyone else since they had met eachother, they really did only have eyes for eachother. However oblivious to Gracie's obvious flirting Jane was, Dean had noticed, he had also noticed how Jane didn't seem to have the same attraction to the super hot woman who was throwing herself at Jane, this was a woman who would so clearly attract both men and women. There was something inside Dean that warmed at that sight, that Jane didn't see how beautiful the woman was and instead got all giddy when she saw the picture of Maura and their son as her phone wallpaper. Of course, that feeling wasn't big, but he couldn't help but notice how happy she was.

(-)

Jane kicked her boots off after a long day at work, tracking down Owen Price had been harder than they had expected and Angela had dropped Maura and Finn off at home hours ago.

"JANE! What did I tell you about just kicking your boots off and leaving them lying around?" Maura snapped.

"Jeeze Maur, I just got in. Give me a break!" Jane huffed, immediatley regretting both her words and her tone. "I'm sorry" Jane quickly spoke, seeing the anger grow in her wife's face.

"You're dinner is in the oven!" Maura spat before walking off.

"Maur, i'm sorry" Jane chased after Maura. "I've just had a really stressful, crappy day at work and I shouldn't have snapped at you, okay? I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Maura huffed, only half meaning it. "How come you had a crappy day?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Well it does mater if you're using it as an excuse to snap at me-"

"-Excuse me?!" Jane spat, she knew Maura was extra crabby lately due to the pregnancy and the added stress of Hoyt but there was no need for her to be so condescending.

"I asked you why you had a bad day and you said it didn't matter when it clearly does. I want to know why you're in a crappy mood so maybe I can make you feel better but if you're going to continue snapping at me then you can sleep on the couch!"

"Your pregnancy hormones are off the charts right now, not to mention the added stress of Hoyt so excuse me if I didn't want to make _your _mood any worse and I didn't wan to add even more extra stress on my pregnant wife!"

"I'm pregnant, Jane, not handicapped!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That you don't have to protect me from everything, infact, by not telling me, that's whats making me more stressed and more angry!"

"Fine, you really want to know why my day was so crappy?! Where do I even start?! First of all your pregnancy hormones hit an all knew high, then we finally get a lead and my ex-fiance Agent Dean and the rest of the FBI comes along and i'm forced to be partners with him until we solve the case, oh and then the guy who was visiting Hoyt in prison told the elerly man he was caring for that he was being shipped off to Iraq three months ago, around the time of the first murder and now we have no idea where he is! Does that make you feel better?!" Jane spat.

"Of course it makes me feel better, i'm over the moon!" Maura shot back sarcastically.

"Sarcasm? I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Live with you long enough and you pick it up!" Maura spat.

Jane and Maura hadn't even realised how loud they were screaming at eachother until Finn came into the living room, clutching his toy dinosaur and crying.

"Stop shouting at eachother!" Finn cried, causing Jane and Maura to end their screaming match.

Guilt surged through both their bodies. They had never had a fight like that before, let alone in front of their son. They were both so stressed they had started fighting over the tinest thing.

"We're sorry baby...Mommies we're just...playing a game!" Maura wrapped her arms around her crying son before taking him back to bed.

"Im sorry Maur" Jane said as soon as Maura exited Finn's bedroom. "I know it's late but I ran you a bath, I know they help you relax and I thought it was the least I could do"

"Thanks" Maura said, walking straight for the bathroom and hardly aknowledgling Jane.

Jane's heart broke a little as she watched her wife head for the bathroom, not knowing if they were still in a fight or not. Jane closed her eyesan took a deep breath in, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You coming or what?" Maura shouted from the bathroom, a smile etching its way onto Jane's face as she headed to her naked wife.

**Okay guys, sorry about how long it's taken for me to update this! I've been busy and have had crazy writers block but hopefully it's gone now! It's not the best chapter but I hope you like it all the same! Please leave me your thoughts and reviews:) So...Dean's back and Maura and Jane had a fight, does this mean trouble?**

**Oh and also, I imagined the nurse to look like Kate Walsh if that makes anyone feel any better over the fact Dean is back and Rizzles had a fight.**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been over a week since they had got he 'lead" on Owen Price, a week and still nothing. Jane had been staying at work later and going in even earlier, sometimes staying at the station all night. She was hardly sleeping, hardly eating, and now she was really beginning to become stressed and was taking it out on the people closest to her.

The same could be said for Maura, she was already more crabby than usual, but lately with hardly seeing Jane and then Jane being snappy and blunt with her whenever she did, that was just throwing gasoline on the already raging fire.

"I've got my 20 week scan today" Maura reminded her wife although it wasn't in a happy chirpy sort of tone.

"Oh" Jane replied, not really listening.

"You could at least pretend you're interested!" Maura spat. "Oh, but then again. Its just a scan, its not like its anything important. Its not like you're going to get to see your children or anything!" Maura added sarcastically. Ever since she had been pregnant with the twins, she was becoming a master at sarcasm.

"What do you want me to say?!" Jane spat back defensively. "Of course i'm excited about seeing them but you know I've got other things on my mind-"

"-oh I know you do!" Maura spat, narrowing her eyes at the taller woman. "I know you've got more important things than your family to think about. You've made that pretty clear the last week and a half!"

"Oh i'm sorry for trying to keep you and our children safe!" Jane spat, throwing her arms up in the air.

"You're on a wild goose chase! What would keep us safe is if you're home with us at a reasonable time instead of sitting at the office all night!"

"Do you know what?!" Jane growled. "I can't wait for this all to be over! For the twins to come so you can stop being an over hormonal bitch!"

"I'm sorry I reminded you now! It was stupid really, to think you'd put your family ahead of your work-"

"-I AM putting my family first!" Jane screamed. "And I WILL be there today. I want to see if you're carrying twin babies or twin demons!"

"Nice shot, Jane!" Maura spat before walking out of their bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Maur!" Jane shouted after her, immediately regretting her words. "Maur, i'm sorry!"

Maura stormed out of their bedroom, tears rolling down her cheeks. They were a mix of both angry tears and sad tears. She hated fighting with Jane. She hated the way things were. They were both stressed and taking their stress out on eachother. Their fights were getting worse and worse as the days went on and they were making up even less. Maura walked into the living room, tripping over Jane's shoes that she had left lying around the night before.

"Maur, please. i'm sorry!" Jane huffed as she followed Maura into the living room to find her holding the shoes she had thrown on the floor last night. She knew she was in for it now.

"You're saying that word so much lately, its lost its meaning" Maura snapped coldly, throwing Jane's boots at her. "You're not even sorry. You're just saying it so I won't be mad at you!"

"I really AM sorry!"

"No you're not!" Maura snapped. "If you really are sorry, you wouldn't continue to throw your shoes on the floor when you got home. You would have stopped doing it the first time I tripped over them four years ago! Oh but I suppose being pregnant with twins and tripping over your boots like I just did might actually make you sorry, so go ahead, keep leaving them lying around!"

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, now worried.

"I'm fine but that's not the point!" Maura spat. "And its not just your shoes" Maura said in almost a whisper before walking off.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jane asked, grabbing Maura by the wrist as she pushed past her.

"Exactly what it sounds like! I know you're stressed but that's no excuse to take it out on me! We're both stressed and I've been trying not to take my hormones out on you but you didn't seem to give me that sort of consideration!" Maura pulled her wrist from Jane's grip and started to walk off.

"Don't say those things and just walk away!" Jane huffed.

"I can't be in the same room as you right now. I need to go and calm down because right now, being in the same room as you while we're screaming at eachother, that's making my heart physically ache!" Maura spat back, her eyes filling with tears before walking back to their bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Jane closed her eyes and inhaled deeply trying to steady herself. She wanted nothing more than to follow Maura into that bedroom but she knew that right now, it was best for both of them if they were alone and had space to cool down. Jane looked at one of Finn's toys on the floor and was glad he had chosen last night to stay at Frankie's house. Jane headed over to the fridge where the image of their last scan picture almost slapped her across the face. They were both so happy back then, not a care in the world. They weren't at eachother's throats all the time. Jane bit her lip, a little harder than she'd have liked, but the pain almost seemed to help a bit. That's when she remembered what she had done last time, cooked Maura a huge breakfast. Rummaging through the fridge for her secret stash of bacon behind all Maura's weird food.

Maura lay in bed, her cheeks getting wetter by the second. She lay facing Jane's side of the bed, her finger playing with the material of Jane's side of the duvet. She closed her eyes for a second and fell asleep immediately. She must have slept for about fourty minutes because it was the smell of bacon that woke her up. As she exited her bedroom, she heard the shower running and steam coming from underneath the bathroom door. Maura continued to her kitchen where she saw a giant plate full of fry up breakfast and a note next to the plate.

'I really AM sorry Maur. I love you. Now eat up!'

Maura smiled at the note and at the plate full of greasy fry up in front of her. Jane really was sorry, or at least trying to make up for being a bitch earlier in the morning. Either way, Maura bit the inside of her lip as she thought of a way to show Jane that she too was sorry and that they could stop fighting. Maura walked towards the bathroom, taking off her clothes and just throwing them on the floor as she did. Silently she entered the bathroom and into the shower, surprised Jane hadn't noticed her until she had snaked her arms around Jane's wet, soapy hips as she pressed a soft kiss on Jane's shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry too" Maura spoke against Jane's back before Jane spun around in Maura's grip to face her.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's neck and plunged her lips into Maura's that were all salty from her tears. She used to hate shower sex, the shower was her own personal space but once she had moved in with Maura and Maura tried to surprise her with shower sex which ended with Jane punching her in the face which her cop side told her to do if someone sneaked up behind her, she learnt that shower sex, or at least shower sex with a horney, soapy Maura was fun. Even now, with a giant baby belly, shower sex with Maura had never been better. If having screaming matches lead to makeup sex this hot, then they certainly would get into more screaming matches.

(-)

Jane walked into the station, a huge smile on her face. Although their morning had started bad it had ended good. Very good indeed.

"What are you so chirpy about this morning?" Korsak asked as Jane sat down at her desk, still smiling as she replayed their morning workout in her head.

"Nothing" Jane said, only half paying attention.

"You got laid!" Frost smiled dirtily. "I know that smile. That's the 'I got some' smile! And judging by that smile, it was hot!"

"I erm... I got to go...file" Frankie mumbled awkwardly, not wanting to hear about his sisters sexual antics, even if it was with another woman.

"I'm not discussing my sex life with you" Jane laughed.

"You don't need to. Your face says you had some hot hot dirty dirty sex!" Frost raised his eyebrows playfully.

"I don't kiss and tell" Jane said looking at her paperwork. "But I also don't have hot hot dirty dirty shower sex with my wife and keep it to myself" Jane sat back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest knowing that would keep Frost quiet for a while, maybe even Korsak too. Jane smiled inwardly as she watched the two mens chins almost hit the floor at her last statement.

Jane was glad that she wouldn't be seeing 'Agent Asshole' as she called him today, Maura's scan was at 2 so they decided they would stop off for some lunch first. All day Jane was unfocused as all she could think about was a) the screaming match her and Maura had gotten into. b) the super hot, super slutty make up sex they had and c) today was the day they were having a scan. Jane sat at her desk, tapping her foot and her pen anxiously while she chewed on her thumb. Looking up at the clock and wanting to die when she saw how early it was, Jane stood up and headed out the precinct. She was useless to them today, her mind was anywhere but work (she forced it there after that argument this morning) and so, she jumped in her car and headed to the nearest florist.

Jane knitted her eyebrows in confusion at all the different flowers. To her, flowers were flowers and she had no idea what the chirpy florist was going on about right now. Spotting Maura's favourite, Jane headed off in the direction of the white Peonies and picked up a bunch. She decided that, since they were having twin girls, that she would also throw a bunch of pink Peonies into the mix.

"Oh, these are a lovely choice" the florist smiled from behind the till.

"Thanks" Jane replied rooting around her pants pocket for her money.

Once Jane had purchased her flowers she headed back to the precinct, ACDC on full blast all the way there. With a smile, Jane headed up to Maura's lab, flowers in hand, ready to pick her up and take her for lunch and then for the scan.

**Okay, I know it seems like i've abandoned this story and I have...sort of. I'm sorry. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jane walked into Maura's lab to find Senior Criminalist Susie Chang stood in the corner of the room, staring at the wall.

"Susie?" Jane asked, no idea what was going on. "Why are you in the corner?"

"Maura got mad some blood work results were late and told me to stand in the corner"

"And you actually did it?" Jane raised one of her brows.

"She scared me!" Susie laughed nervously.

"Well you can move now"

"Maura said I couldn't move until she said so"

"Well I'll deal with Maura, is she in her office?"

"She was last time I saw her"

Jane headed to Maura's office once she had made sure Susie had gone back to work.

"Hey babe" Jane smiled as she walked in and took a seat on the awful plastic chair Maura seemed to love so much. "These are for you" Jane handed her wife the flowers.

"Oh Jane, they're beautiful!" Maura gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "Thank you!"

Noticing Maura looked as though she was about to burst into tears, Jane changed the subject. _Damn hormones!_

"Maur, why was Susie facing the wall?"

"We didn't have a naughty step so I settled for the naughty corner" Maura replied as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You do know she's a fully grown woman, right? You can't go treating her like a child - even if you do have pregnancy brain!"

"I put Susie in the corner and I can just as easily do the same to you!" Maura scolded Jane in her 'mother' tone.

"Bring it" Jane replied seductively.

"Don't because the mood i'm in I'll jump you right here" Maura warned Jane as she stood up from behind her desk and waddled toward the door, Jane quickly on her heal.

(-)

Whilst in the car on the way to Nando's (as Maura had told Jane she was craving chicken) Maura had fallen asleep, her head resting against the passenger side window. Once Maura had fallen asleep, Jane had turned the radio up ever so slightly as Maura's usual adorable snores were now sounding more like a drunk walrus and an elephant were beating the crap out of each other. She also had to resist the very strong urge of taking photo's of sleeping Maura because last time she did, she was on the couch for a week - and Maura wasn't even pregnant at the time!

"Maur" Jane whispered as she pulled into the parking lot. "...Maura"

"Hngf" was the response that came from Maura.

Jane was walking on eggshells with Maura lately. This pregnancy was making her **crazy** and it scared Jane. She figured that waking Maura up would be better than letting her sleep and then making her miss a meal. Contemplating the best way to wake her up, Jane settled on kissing her cheek.

"Maura sweetie, we're here" Jane smiled as Maura's eyes fluttered open.

"How long was I out?" Maura asked sleepily as she arched her back streching the kinks out.

"About 20 minutes"

"I guess our workout this morning tired me out" Maura smiled before placing a kiss on Jane's lips.

Jane smiled slightly. Happy Maura was a rare thing lately! She unbuckled her seat belt and then helped Maura out of the car before walking into the restaurant hand in hand with her heavily pregnant wife. Maura's pace seemed to quicken as soon as the smell of food invaded her senses and before she knew it she was more or less pulling Jane behind her as she entered.

After lunch, Maura had eaten a farm full of chicken, the pair headed to the hospital.

"No Finn today?" their usual doctor smiled as Maura hopped ont the bed with the help of Jane.

"Nope, he's at daycare" Jane smiled back, taking Maura's hand in her own.

"How is everything at home?" The doctor asked. "I understand things are very stressful right now?"

"We're coping as best we can" Maura replied, giving Jane's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"And how is mommy feeling?"

"Fine" Maura replied.

"Maur!" Jane scolded her through her teeth, causing the doctor to raise her eyebrow at Maura.

"Fine...my back constantly aches, my ankles have swollen up, i'm a hormone casserole, I have heartburn 24/7, I have to pee every 15 minutes, i'm _always _hungry... and that's on top of me being stressed with work and an overactive three year old" Maura huffed as Jane kissed her hand sympathetically.

"That sounds normal but if things get any worse you come and see me, okay?" the doctor smiled before she squeezed the blue gel on Maura's mammoth sized stomach.

The image of two babies appeared on the monitor screen sending Jane and Maura into blissful happines.

"Hmmmm" the doctor seemed to say a little louder than she would have liked.

"Hmmmm?" Jane repeated, her tone full of worry and stress. She had gone from blissfully happy to worries sick in a second - Maura too.

"Their heartbeats are a little too fast, but it's nothing to worry about"

"Nothing to worry about?! But you said 'hmmmm' and then said their heartbeats are too fast!"

"It's probably from all the extra stress. Just take it easier from now on" the doctor smiled re-assuringly.

"Did you hear that Maur? Bed rest for you-"

"-She did NOT say bed rest, she said 'take it easy' which means work less" Maura replied smugly.

Snowballs chance in hell was she ever going to be on bed rest! She was a woman and women were designed to have babies. She still had another month ahead of her before she was due to take her maternity leave, and she was going to make the most of that month! Millions of women had worked full term with children, hell, she had worked till 38 weeks with Finn and would be working as long as she could now if she hadn't have gone into labour in the middle of a breifing and ruining Cavanaugh's carpet. Jane liked to think of that as Finn making his mark as a future homocide detective!

"Is there anything else other than that I can do?" Maura asked, knowing the answer but hoing for a miracle anyway.

"All I can say is start taking things easier and try not to get as stressed out" the doctor replied as she printed an image of the babies out and handed Maura a towel to wipe her stomach clean with.

(-)

After the doctor had told Maura she had to take it easy, Cavanaugh had given the pair the rest of the day off and they made the most of their time off by catching up on weeks of lost sleep. Maura found it hard to get comfortable in any position now a days and hated tossing in turning in fear of disrupiting Jane's sleep, and also the irrational fear that she would roll over and crush Jane. Although that fear was reciprocated with Jane, not Maura roling over and crushing her, but her rolling over and crushing the babies. They had had the same fear when they were pregnant with Finn too.

At 6pm Angela brought Finn home after she had picked him up from daycare and then taken him out for dinner. Jane walked into the living room about five minutes later to her mother and son sat on her sofa watching cartoons.

"Hey ma" Jane smiled sleepily as she plonked down on the sofa next to her mother.

"Mommy!" Finn exclaimed a the sight of Jane, beofre climbing over Angela and jumpng into Jane's lap. "I miss you and Mama today"

"We missed you too, buddy" Jane said as she squeezed Finn tightly.

"Where Mama?" Finn asked.

"She's sleeping right now, bud. You can see her later"

"Okay, I let her sheep"

"How is Maura anyway?" Angela asked, noticing the stress on her daughters face.

"She's...well, stressed. The doctor said she's got to take it easy because the stress is effecting the babies"

"Is she on bed rest from now on then?"

"You know Maura, Ma! Of course not!" Jane huffed. "I wish she was but it's my fault she's so stressed out so I can hardly say anything"

"Your fault?" Angela asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm hardly ever here for her. She says i'm working too much and her hormones are making her crazy and we're arguing like crazy"

"Can't you cut down on your hours or something?"

"I'm working so many hours because i'm tryng to catch Hoyt and whoever is threatening us. We got into it...and I mean _really _into it this morning about it. I just...I don't know what to do, ma" Jane's voice was starting to break and so she exited the living room and walked to the kitchen, her mother following.

"Janey" Angela tried to pull her daughter into an embrace but Jane only squirmed and pushed away at her mothers touch.

"Don't ma...I just want things to go back to the way they were. I mean, we had a good day today but that was only after the worst arguement we've ever had. I'm scared of loosing her" a tear rolled down Jane's cheek as she confessed everything to her mother.

"Janey, if I know anything about you and Maura, its that no matter what, you two will always be together! You're not going to loose her-"

"-That's what I thought about you and Pop but then I went and screwed that up just like i'm going to screw this up"

"Hey! You did _not_screw things up with me and your father, we had been having problems for years! All marriages are hard, there are going to always be ups and downs but you two are made for each other, believe me, once those little babies come, you're not going to remember or acre about any of the problems you're having now!"

It broke Angela's heart to see her daughter like this. She loved the fact that Jane was now opening up to her about things but she hated the fact that her daughter had crap that she needed to open up to her about. The current situation Jane and Maura were in was starting to take it's toll on everyone, even Finn. They had been ripping eachother apart for weeks and Jane hoped that today was the start of things getting back to normal, or at least as normal as they could be in this sitation! She hoped that Maura would be happy and less stressed from now on, she knew that was like wishing for the impossible but that didn't stop her from wishing it. A whole new wave of emotions hit Jane and she found herself leaning on her mother, wrapping her arms around Angela, Angela squeezing Jane as tight as she could.

"Is everything okay?" Maura asked as she walked into the kitchen to find Jane and Angela hugging.

"Everythings fine, babe" Jane smiled as she extended one of her arms so Maura could also be involved in their hug.

Maura shuffled over and wrapped her arms around Jane and Angela. She sensed that something was infact wrong with Jane but that she had worked through it and so decided to not press Jane any further. As soon as Jane wraped her arms around Maura's back, the babies started kicking.

"Oh God, they're just like Jane" Angela laughed. "They squirm as soon as anyone tries to hug them!"

Jane and Maura both laughed at Angela's comment.

"They certainly are Rizzoli's" Jane smiled smugly.

"For all you know, they could be budding scientists in there!" Maura raised her eyebrows at Jane.

"No. No science camp!" Jane laughed.

"You say that now" Maura laughed.

At that moment Finn came bursting into the kithen and darted straight for Maura, wrapping his arms around her leg.

"I miss you Mama!" he squeeled as he squeezed her leg as tight as he could. "Did you have a nice sheep?"

"I did little buddy, but i'm happier I woke up so I could see you!" Maura smiled while she tousled her son's thick black locks.

"Did you see babies gain today?"

"We did, you want to see the picture?"

"YEAH!"

Jane fished the scan picture out of Maura's Prada bag that resided on the counter top and bent down so she was level with Finn and showed him the picture.

"That them?" Finn asked pointing at the babies in the image.

"It sure is!" Jane smiled.

"They no look like peanuts anymore!"

"Thats because they're growing, that's why Mama's belly gets bigger all the time" Maura added.

"They look like aliens!" Finn laughed.

"That's your little sisters you're talking about, mister!" Jane smiled.

"I like aliens but I love the babies" Finn smiled. "Just not when they make mama sick and mean!"

Jane smiled and scooped her son up, resting him on her hip as she handed the ultrasound photo to her mother. Angela welled up as soon as she laid eyes on her unborn Granddaughters. She wrapped her arms around Jane and Maura and pulled them into a tight hug.

(-)

Maura and Jane lay in bed, they had put Finn down an hour ago were basking in the silence. Well, they were silent until Jane decided that she would start talking to the twins. Jane thought Maura had fallen asleep.

"Y'know, you had better be ready for a whole lotta crazy!"

"Huh?" Maura raised her eyebrow having no idea what Jane was talking about, she opened her eyes to find Jane sitting up in bed and talking straight to her belly.

"You're big brother, Finn, he's crazy. He loves dinosaurs, although I think he's going to be obsessed with aliens by the time you two come out! But don't worry, you're gonna love him! And your Grandma Angela is crazy too, but she means well. She's always going to make you laugh and be there for you, whether you want her to be or not! I know I said no science camp, but if you guys are little science geeks like Maura then i'm going to be the proudest science camp mother there is. No pressure though, i'll still love you if you're thick as a post like Uncle Tommy! I hope you're like your mother though. I hope you guys are as smart, funny, beautiful and amazing as she is! Oh, and you guys had better be being good in there because your mother is already wigged out as it is! No fighting in there or i'm gonna have to have words when you guys come out! Okay? This is your other Mommy, Jane. I love you guys and I can't wait to meet you! Now, go to sleep and be good in there!" Jane smiled before kissing Maura's belly and then lying back down.

Maura wanted to tell Jane how sweet the things she had just said were but she didn't want to embarrass her as she obviously thought she was sleeping. Maura smiled as she wondered if this was the first time Jane had spoken to the babies when she was 'asleep' or if she had done it before. Maura wriggled back until she felt Jane's front against her back and she pulled Jane's arm around her so it rested on her belly. Jane placed a sleepy kiss on the back of Maura's neck as she snuggled in closer to her wife's warm body. They both had huge smiles on their sleepy faces, they hadn't slept like this in ages. They hadn't gone to bed happy for ages! Maybe things were really starting to get better between them.

**Okay guys, I know the chapters just get crapper as I go on and i'm sorry! I hope you liked it anyway. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! Do you think Maura will take things easy? What is Jane going to do about work? Are things really going to get better? Let me know what you think! **

**Oh, and Soph, if you're reading, I know I said I was going to give up on this story but yay for my internet playing up leaving me bored shitless! **

**I'll try and update soon! Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and has an awesome New Year:-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Things had gone back to the way they were before, only it seemed to be even worse this time around. Being stuck in the house all day long, with nothing but stupid daytime TV to watch was making Maura unbearable to be around, resulting in Jane staying at the precinct more or less 24/7. The weeks after the doctors visit had started off good, Jane was home early and made dinner for everyone and took care of the household whilst Maura was on bed rest but then the pair eventually fell back into the routine of ripping each other's throats out, both too stressed for the other.

It was nearing on three days since Jane had come home, or at least come home before 11pm and left before 7am, which had left Maura to do everything, cooking, cleaning, taking Finn to daycare with no help whatsoever from her wife.

The house was silent, Finn was watching his cartoons in the living room as Maura sat in the kitchen with her head in her hands. She hadn't slept properly in weeks, in both fear of something happening to the babies and also the fact that she couldn't sleep without Jane by her side anyway. The fact the Finn was starting to be affected by his mothers' fighting was also keeping her from sleeping. He had spent almost every night in her bed for the past 6 days as he was having nightmares and had even wet his own.

A single tear rolled down Maura's cheek. She was both emotionally and physically exhausted. Drained. She missed Jane. She missed feeling safe. Feeling happy. She loved Jane, she loved her more than anything, but right now, she was so angry with her. Jane had basically left her all alone. It was very uncharacteristic of Jane and she knew there were several different factors that was causing ridiculous amounts of stress on their marriage but still, Jane shouldn't have left her feeling alone. Maura quickly wiped the hot tear from her cheek and tried to compose herself, taking in deep, slightly shaky breaths to halt the rest of her tears from forming.

(-)

Jane hated herself right now. She felt guilty for not having gone home in almost three days. No matter how bad things were starting to get at home, there was no excuse for leaving her wife alone like that.

"I'm gonna take off" Jane huffed, pushing herself away from her desk, not caring that her shift wasn't supposed to end for another two hours and leaving before anyone could say anything.

Just as Jane was unlocking her car door, she heard the last person she wanted calling her name.

"What do you want?!" Jane growled as Agent Asshole as she so aptly named him approached her.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Home. Not that its any of your business" Jane said as coldly as possible.

"Your shift hasn't ended yet. You can't just walk out on an active case"

"I don't give a shit anymore" Jane growled, opening her car door and driving off as quickly as she could.

She drove home, expecting yet again another full blown argument with Maura. She deserved it this time. But what she was not expecting when she got home was Maura packing hers and Finn's bags.

"Maur? What's going on?" Jane asked.

"I can't do this anymore, Jane. I'm sorry, I really am-"

"-Maura, no!" Jane's eyes filled with tears as she started unpacking the bag Maura was packing. "You can't go"

"I have to, Jane. All we do is argue whenever you decide you have a family. You're never here anymore" Maura grabbed Finn's clothes out of Jane's hands, stuffing them back into the bag. "Don't make a scene. I don't think Finn can take any more" Maura added before she headed out of the bedroom.

Jane's heart felt like it had been stabbed thousands of times and that a house was crushing her chest. She could barely breathe. Maura had left her. She had actually taken their son and walked out. She wanted nothing more than to chase after Maura, to demand she stays, ask for another second chance. The only thing that was stopping her was her son and the fact Maura had said not to make a scene as he wouldn't be able to take it. What had she done?!

She quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket, her heart hurting even more at the family picture she had as her wallpaper, and punched Maura's number in. No answer. Jane kept phoning Maura over and over for the next two hours, not getting an answer. She had no idea what to do. She didn't even know where Maura was going. With nowhere else to turn, Jane phoned her mother, although Angela couldn't make out anything her daughter was saying down the phone.

(-)

"Where we goin' Mama?" Finn looked up at Maura as they sat in the back seats of a taxi.

"We're just going to visit one of my old friends for a while, that's all, Little Buddy" Maura smiled, trying to reassure her son.

"Is Mommy gon' come too?" Finn asked.

"Not this time, its just you, the babies and I" Maura smiled again.

"I miss Mommy" Finn sighed.

"Me too, Buddy, me too" Maura said under her breath, taking her tiny son's hand in her own.

(-)

"Janey, what's wrong?!" Angela gasped as her daughter opened the door, tears streaming down her face and wearing her pyjama's.

"Maur... She left me" Jane cried, actually letting Angela hug her for once.

"She what?" Angela asked, not believing it.

"She left me, Ma!" Jane cried as they sat down on the couch. "She packed her's and Finn's bags and left me" Jane sobbed as Angela hugged her tightly. "And I can't even get in touch with her because she's not answering her mobile. What have I done, ma?"

"Oh, Janey!" Angela sighed, wiping her daughters cheeks dry with her thumbs. "I'm sure she just needs time, that's all"

"You don't understand ma, I wasn't there. I haven't been there for her when she needed me the most... I abandoned her and I thought it was for the right reasons and now I've gone and screwed everything up!"

(-)

The taxi ride had seemed to take longer than it should, Finn falling asleep nearly ten minutes ago. Maura looked out of the window, not recognising where they were. She had arranged to go and stay with an old friend for a few weeks but now they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere on a dark road.

"Excuse me" Maura said as politely as she could. "But I think you've gotten the address mixed up"

The taxi driver didn't respond to a word Maura had said. He just simply moved his mirror and carried on driving.

Maura caught a flash of the driver's eyes in the mirror. They seemed somewhat, familiar? They were creepy, that was for sure.

Actually, this whole situation seemed creepy. The taxi had been waiting outside her house for her only 2 minutes after she had dialled for it, she was now in the middle of nowhere and the taxi driver was just plain creepy.

"I'm sorry, sir" Maura spoke up again. "But this is nowhere near the address I gave you"

"I know its not, dearie" the driver finally spoke. His voice was even creepy. It cut through Maura like a knife. "Has anybody ever toly you that you have a beautiful neck?"

Maura's eyes widened in both shock and fear as the taxi driver turned around. Her heart pounded in her chest so hard she thought it was going to explode. Her mouth went dry and her palms started to sweat.

"You know, you're even more beautiful in person, doctor" Charles Hoyt rasped as he smiled at Maura, locking the car doors from the inside.


	11. Chapter 11

"Maura, _please_ phone me back. I'm so sorry, just please... I know I'm in the wrong but I just, I need to know you're okay. Just let me know you're okay, please" Jane hung up after leaving her 8th voicemail on Maura's phone, wiping a tear from her cheek as she did, her voice hoarse from crying all night.  
She had phoned into work sick today, after a sleepless night worried sick about Maura and Finn. This wasn't like Maura, she would have phoned Jane, at least to let her know she was safe. Something wasn't right. Jane could feel it deep down in her gut, and her gut instinct was never wrong.  
Angela was busy downstairs in the kitchen, banging and clashing pans as she was making Jane a hearty breakfast... Not that Jane had much or any appetite right now.  
With a sigh, Jane physically pushed herself up and out of her bed when her phone started to ring.  
"Maura?" Jane snapped, her voice thick with despair.  
"Jane, its Frost" her partner spoke down the phone. "I tracked Maura's cell like you asked but I couldn't find it. She must have taken the battery out or something. I'm sorry, Jane"  
"Okay... Thank you" Jane said, her heart starting to pound in her chest. Now she knew something was up.

Ever since Jane's visit, Paddy had had his eyes on Maura once again. He had bribed the guards to get the information off his men on the outside and to relay it back to him three times a day. He knew where Maura was and what she was doing 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. He had even set up men to sit outside the house and to follow her and her family places (from a safe and undetectable distance) and had their cells and home phone tapped in order to try and keep her safe.  
When one of the guards he had bribed had told him that nobody had seen her in almost 12 hours after she got in a taxi, Paddy flipped. He saw red. His blood curdled and boiled at the same time. He knew something was wrong. This wasn't like his daughter, even when she was a teenager and she had run away, she phoned after about 6 hours to let her family know she was safe (and then came home within another two hours out of guilt).  
"You find out where she is" Paddy seethed through gritted teeth. "You find her and you make sure she's safe. Not even a scratch on hers or my Grandson's head. You hear me?!"

Jane walked into the precinct, she was barely recognisable. She wasn't her usual cool, collected, confident self, she was a wreck. There were deep, dark circles surrounding her red, bloodshot eyes. Her hair, as crazy as it was on a good day, was thrown into a messy ponytail and she had her gray 'Property Of Boston Police Department' gym t-shirt on with a pair of raggy joggers and tatty old Converse.  
"Detective Rizzoli?" One of the uniforms asked as Jane pushed past the crowd and headed to the elevator, pushing the button over and over again impatiently.  
When the elevator pinged open, Jane jumped inside it, thankful that the doors closed just before Cavanaugh had stepped in. She chewed the inside of her bottom lip -a little too hard- as she waited for the elevator to reach her intended floor. She shot out of the elevator once the doors had pinged open again, heading straight for her desk, ignoring all the weird looks she was getting off her colleagues right now. They were the least of her worries.  
She sat at her desk and started to run her own trace on Maura's cell phone. As her computer worked it's magic, Frost wheeled his chair over to Jane whilst Korsak watched intensely.  
"Jane?" Frost asked in a quiet voice. "You're worrying us... What's going on?"  
"Her cell is off... She never has it off, not even when she's seething angry with me. Never" Jane said more to herself than Frost. "Something's happened to her. I know it"  
Jane, still ignoring Frost, or rather she hadn't even really noticed he was there, picked up her phone and dialled the number of the nearest hospital asking if Maura had been admitted.  
"Jane" Frost said in a firm voice, finally getting Jane's full attention. "Tell me, what's going on"  
"They're missing, Frost. Somethings happened. I know it"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She left me, last night. I got home and she was packing her bags. She just left. And took Finn with her. I've left near 10 messages for her but she's not answering. This isn't like her" tears began to stream down Jane's face once again.  
"You don't know that she's missing, Jane. All you know is that she's left you. She's probably angry and needs time to calm down-"  
"-You know her, Barry. You know this isn't like her!" Jane snapped. "Somethings happened. I can feel it. My gut is _never_ wrong! You need to file a 'Missing Persons Report' on her and Finn now!"  
"Jane, you know we can't do that until 24 hours have passed"  
Jane could feel her fist clenching in anger towards her partner, Korsak saw it too.  
"Jane, why don't you go home, phone some of her old friends and family, see if she's with any of them... If you can't find her in another two hours, then I'll push that report through, okay?" Korsak had moved from his desk and was now crouching down in front of Jane, his hand on her knee as his thumb was rubbing soothing circles into it.  
"Okay" was all Jane managed to say.

Jane had gone through Maura's old address book, phoning every single person in there asking if they had heard from Maura. She had even phoned Maura's ex, Cassie, asking if Maura had been in touch but she had gotten nowhere. She had been at this for almost 2 hours when her own phone rang. She didn't recognise the number but assumed it must have been one she had just dialled, phoning her back.  
"Jane Rizzoli" Jane answered before the third ring.  
"Hello, Jane" a familiar echoed down the other line.  
"Paddy?" Jane asked, knitting her brows in confusion.  
"Where is she, Jane?"  
"I don't... I don't know" Jane held back her tears as best she could.  
"What the hell happened?!" Paddy growled, more concerned for his daughter's safety than in anger.  
"She left me, things between us... They've been bad, to put it lightly. Wait, how do you know what's going on?"  
"Ever since you came to visit me, I've had eyes on you. Last I heard was she got in a taxi last night and now nobody can get through to her" Paddy's voice was strained and uneven.  
"...this is all my fault" Jane said under her breath, her eyes welling up once more.  
"This isn't your fault, Jane" Paddy sighed honestly. "And blaming yourself isn't going to get my daughter, your wife, the mother of your children, back. I am in jail, granted I have the guards around my little finger, but there's nothing I can do. You need to be strong. You're a detective, Jane, and a good one too. You need to put your detective head on, not your worried wife one"  
Jane said nothing, he was right. Her crying and freaking out was not what was needed right now. She needed to be strong. She needed to find out what was happening.  
"I'm sorry" Jane swallowed hard. "You said that she got into a taxi, right? Well does whoever saw her know the license plate or anything like that?"  
Before either Jane or Patrick could say anything else, a knocking at Jane's front door pulled her attention away from the phone call. She grabbed her gun and headed to the front door and looked through the peep hole. The man on the other side of the wooden door was clearly one of Paddy's men. He was huge, what seemed like 7ft, bald, and looked like he could knock your head off your shoulders in one swift punch.  
"You Jane Rizzoli?" The man asked, his voice deep and like sandpaper as Jane opened the door.  
"I am... Who are you?" Jane asked, putting her gun back at the small of her back and pulling the material of her t-shirt over it.  
"I'm Max, but that doesn't matter. I'm here because I was the last person to see Maura"  
Jane ushered the giant into her home before showing him to the kitchen where she sat at the table with him, writing down everything he told her. He had remembered most of the number plate and Jane had phoned Frost and asked him to run the plate.  
"I'm real sorry" Max scratched his head. "I know Maur, I grew up with her. She's a great gal. I used to have the biggest crush on her. Actually, that's how I started working for Paddy" he said with a slight laugh.  
"Really?" Jane asked, her foot tapping the table leg nervously waiting for Frost to get back in touch with her.  
She quite liked Max, underneath his huge, macho exterior, he was actually a nice guy. She certainly was not expecting that. Although now, she did vaguely remember Maura telling her a story of her stealing gum from a store when she was 13 and her friend, Max taking the fall for her.  
It was actually somewhat nice and relaxing listening to his story, it made her forget about the fact her wife was missing, well, almost forget anyway.  
"Yeah?" Jane asked.  
"Yeah... I thought it would get me in good with her" he laughed again. "Then she bought this blonde bombshell of a girl home and broke my heart. Come to think of it, I think that's how most people came to work for Paddy. Even though she's moved on, she'll always be like our little sister, you know?"  
Jane's phone started to ring and before the second buzz rang out, Jane snapped her arm to her ear.  
"Rizzoli"  
"I ran the plate you gave me. Its bogus. But somebody did report their cab matching that description as stolen that morning. I'm guessing whoever stole the cab, switched the plates before collecting Maura"  
"So we're nowhere?" Jane sighed, her hand massaging her temples as she breathed a heavy breath.  
"Well, not nowhere. The cab driver said that he left his cell in the glove compartment when the cab was stolen. We traced his cell to some abandoned warehouse a few miles into Connecticut"  
"Where?!"  
"I'll text you the GPS"  
Jane grabbed her car keys and headed out of the house, Max shortly at her heals.  
"What? I'm coming too" he said after Jane shot him a confused look.  
"Fine. Get in" she said as she sat in the drivers side of her unmarked and sped off down the street.

_**Sorry about the long delay. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for the awesome reviews, please keep them coming! xo**_


	12. Chapter 12

Maura awoke so a searing, throbbing pain in her head. She brought her fingers up to pinch the bridge of her nose, flinching in pain as she sat up from her laying position from the cold, damp ground.  
It took her a few seconds to come to and she began to panic until her eyes fell on her four year old son's rising and falling chest. Seeing that her son was seemingly okay, despite the situation, eased her nerves slightly.  
She brought her hands to her stomach and rubbed it slightly and was greeted with one of her unborn children kicking. She prayed the other one was just sleeping.  
With a deep breath of composure, Maura looked around the room she was in. It was dark, damp and medium in size. It smelt like years of damp and water and there was a small bordered window on one of the far walls that the sun rays streamed through the slight cracks in the wooden panel boarding. The was a rhythmic dripping coming from somewhere behind Maura which was somewhat hypnotizing and creepy. She noticed a tatty old bed in one of the corners which had relatively new bedding on. She decided that despite the state of the bed, that would be much comfier and healthier for her son so sleep on so she scooped him up into her arms, walked over to the bed and placed him in it before she collapsed against the wall, gasping for breath.  
She brought her hand to her chest and rubbed it slightly as she tried to catch her breath. Standing up and walking had made her head pound even more and it had literally never been so hard to move in her life. She slid down the wall and rested her arms on top of her knees. Her eyes filled with tears, tears which she could no longer hold back.  
This was all her fault. She shouldn't have walked out on Jane. She shouldn't have taken her mood swings out on Jane. Jane was only trying to protect her from the very situation she found herself and her children in now. She was terrified, not only for herself but for her family. She had no idea where she was or even how long she was going to be there. Charles Hoyt was not a man with mercy. Killing women was his speciality and killing children didn't seem to phase him either.  
She wiped her cheeks dry and rested her head in her arms, closing her eyes and trying to forget about everything.

_"Jane, Finn, dinner will be ready soon!" Maura called out from the kitchen as her wife and son were out in the back garden playing a game of basket ball.  
Finn now towered both his mothers. He was incredibly book smart and bright just like Maura and loved sports and anything athletic just like Jane. His jet black, curly hair was a medium length and his piercing green eyes were enough to turn anybodies head in the street. He had grown up to be an extremely handsome young man.  
Cheering from Jane could be heard as she made a slam dunk, evening the score between her and her teenage son. Maura smiled before she turned away from the kitchen window and carried a few knives and forks into the dining room to lay the table.  
"You want me to do that?" A thirteen year old Hope asked, holding out her hands and taking the shiny cutlery out her mother's hands.  
"Thank you" Maura smiled to her daughter. "Where's your sister?"  
"I'm here" Hope's mirror image, Lexie, walked into the dining room.  
With Finn being Jane's mirror image -only with Maura's eyes- and basically being a miniature version of Jane in every single way, the twins couldn't be more different. They had dark blonde/light brown hair, big green-brown eyes, dimples to die for and were literally clones of Maura. However, Hope did have a slight tomboyish side and enjoyed watching and sometimes playing sports with her older brother and Jane.  
"Can you guys go wash up and then tell Finn and your Mom to do the same please?" Maura asked as the three of them walked into the kitchen.  
Maura began dishing the food onto everybodies plates as her wife and children all washed their hands.  
"Mmmm, this smells beautiful" Jane smiled as she snuck up behind Maura, snaking her arms around Maura's waist and kissing her on the neck. "You smell good too" Jane smiled against Maura's neck, her warm breath washing over Maura's skin, making her go weak at the knees.  
"That's because I didn't get all sweaty outside" Maura teased before turning around in her wifes arms and wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.  
"I thought you liked it when I was all sweaty?" Jane said in a sexy tone.  
"I do" Maura raised her eyebrows and moved her face closer to Jane's so they were barely centimetres away from one another. "But I like it when I'm the reason you're all sweaty" Maura said in a suggesting tone before turning back around and going back to dishing the vegetables out onto the five plates.  
"Well" Jane started, spinning Maura back around. "Why don't we both get all sweaty together tonight" Jane bit her lip and pushed her hips into Maura's, trapping the tiny blonde woman between her and the kitchen counter.  
Before Maura could answer, Jane crashed her lips to Jane's in a heated, passion filled kiss. Jane pressed herself harder to Maura, pushing her up onto the kitchen counter and wrapping Maura's spread legs around her waist. Their tongues battled for dominance in one another's mouths, Jane's hands lost in Maura's always super soft, silky blonde locks, Maura's hands tightly gripping the marble counter top, her knuckles turning white.  
"Jane, the gravy is going to burn" Maura said breathlessly.  
"So are you" Jane said seductively, nipping and sucking at the magic spot on Maura's neck. _  
"..._**Mama**_" the light shaking on her arm pulled her from her slumber as she sleepily opened her. "Mama wake up, I scawed"  
"I'm up, baby. Its okay" Maura pulled her four year old into her arms, kissing him on the head.  
"I no like it here" Finn pouted, playing with a lock of Maura's hair between his fingers. "When can we go home? I miss Mommy and this place is scawy"  
"I don't know, baby boy. I know its scary here and you wanna see Mommy but I'm here, okay?" Maura tried to soothe the obviously terrified and sad child in her arms.  
How was she supposed to explain what was going on to a four year old? That they had been kidnapped by a psycho murderer and God only knows if they would make it out alive or not? It was impossible.  
"But when can we go home, Mama?" Finn looked up at his mother with his big eyes.  
"I don't know, Finn" Maura said honestly. "I really don't know. We're kind of stuck here? But your Mommy is gonna come and get us soon, okay?" Maura flashed her son one of her mega watt, dimple-clad smiles, which Finn stuck his little finger in her dimple and smiled himself.  
"Will you tell me a stowy?" Finn asked, snuggling himself into Maura's side and tracing patterns on her huge stomach.  
"Sure, little buddy" Maura pulled him closer to her side. "What one do you want to hear?"  
"When you and Mommy met!" Finn smiled happily.  
Frankly, Maura was happy Finn wanted to hear a story right now. She needed the distraction. This was his favourite story and he would always, without a doubt ask to hear it when he was sad or scared. He must have heard it about 3000 times, and he never grew tired of it.  
"Well, I owned this bar and I was doing some paperwork one night when you're Mommy came into my office. Now, nobody but me and my staff were allowed in my office, but your Mommy was real pretty so I let her stay. I didn't know it at the time, but your Mommy was pretending to be a different person to try and get close to me - you'll understand that more when you're older. Anyway, me and your Mommy became friends and she started working for me. She wasn't supposed to have real feelings for me, but they happened anyway and we fell in love. There were some real bad, scary people after me and your Mommy protected me. Once she got the bad guys we got married and then had you" Maura smiled a bittersweet smile.  
"Did those bad people come back?" Finn asked.  
"Huh?" Maura screwed her eyebrows, not knowing what he meant.  
"Did the bad people come back? Is that man in the taxi a bad man?" Finn asked again.  
He really was Jane and her's son.  
"He is, baby" Maura sighed. "But I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you, okay?"  
"Mommy taught me some fight moves, I gonna look after you and the babies if the bad man comes back. I pwotect you"  
Maura's eyes welled up as she pressed a big kiss to her son's chubby cheek.  
"Thank you" Maura laughed slightly.  
Before Finn or Maura could say another word, a giant metal door opened and Charles Hoyt walked into the room. Maura instinctively put her arm across her son and pushed him behind her so she was protecting him.  
"What do you want, Hoyt?!" Maura asked, swallowing hard as terror began to surge through her veins.  
"I think its pretty clear, doctor. I want what I've always wanted" Hoyt's voice sent shivers down her spine and each word felt like a knife to the chest.  
"Jane" Maura said in a quiet whisper.  
"Exactly" Hoyt smiled simply, his smile full of evil. "See, I thought 'what better way to get my Jane back?'. I take what she loves the most! You know, its going to be fun watching her watch you die. I've never killed a pregnant woman before, but I suppose that's like two birds one stone... Or in your case three birds one stone"  
"Jane isn't going to let you touch us!" Maura spat. "She's going to kill you before you have the chance to do anything about it!"  
Hoyt smiled and licked his lips. "Feisty. I can tell you were raised by Patrick Doyle. I like a challenge"  
"I cannot wait until I do your autopsy" Maura scoffed, despite the fact she was terrified right now.  
"And you" Hoyt reached out to stroke Finn's cheek, only to have his hand swatted away by Maura. "You look just like your mother" he smiled, looking at the boys jet black curls.  
"You leave my Mama alone!" Finn shouted and pointed a tiny finger at Hoyt. Maura quickly moved her son's hand away from the man. "You a bad man! Me and my Mommy are gonna get you if you hurt Mama!" He shouted again, ignoring Maura's telling him to be quiet.  
"This is going to be so fun!" Hoyt laughed before turning on his heal to walk out. "Oh, and Maura" he said again, turning back to face her. "Don't try anything heroic, I don't want you to die before Jane gets here" and with that, he was gone.

_**Oh no! But how cute was Finn? This all went on at the same time as the last chapter happened. If you haven't read 'Breaking The Law', which this story is the sequel to, then you probably wont really understand the story of how Maura and Jane met. Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming:-)**_


End file.
